Mas que un tonto amor
by klaine obsession
Summary: Kurt se enamoro de blaine desde la primera vez que lo vio, pero el morocho parece no sentir lo mismo, O eso es lo que el piensa.
1. Capitulo 1

**-Te amo más que a nada, eso nunca va a cambiar, pase lo que pase, nunca, pero nunca lo dudes...**

**-Aww, Yo tmb te amo Blaine sos lo mejor que me paso, nunca te diré adiós- Y sellamos esa promesa con un beso.**

**-Hey Kurt, Kurt, KUUUUUUUUUUUUUURT**

**-Eh, oh mierda FINN! Te dije que quería dormir**

**-JAA! Si lo veo un grandioso sueño hermanito**

**-No tengo idea de que me estás hablando**

**-Claaaaro, jaja OH TE AMO BLAINE MUAH MUAH... jajajaj**

**-QUE NECESITABAS FINN?**

**- No te enojes hermanito, burt te estaba buscando quiere hablar contigo**

**- Bueno avísale que ya bajo**

**-Claro, como digas**

_Todo había sido un sueño, por supuesto que si lo seria, como un chico hermoso, popular y con una increíble voz le prestaría atención, y lo más importante de todo solo lo había visto una vez, BIEN KURT! EXCELENTE… AHORA SOÑAMOS CON PRACTICAMENTE DESCONOCIDOS…- se repetía una y otra vez el castaño mientras se dirigía a hablar con su padre que no tenía cara de muy buenos amigos y eso no era una buena señal._

**-Kurt siéntate**

_Mierda, pensó kurt_, **- Si, que pasa papa?**

**-No se esperaba que tú me lo explicaras**

**-Eh?, no tengo idea de que me estás hablando y todavía sigo medio dormido, así que agradecería que fueras un poco mas especifico..**

**-DE TUS NOTAS HABLO KURT!, DE TU ACTITUD QUE ESTAS TENIENDO ULTIMAMENTE-perfecto ahora me grita**

**-Papa tranquilízate tu corazón...Ya lo se que bajaron mis notas, pero es que son temas difíciles, pero te prometo que las subiré.**

**-Eso espero, por esta vez es solo un aviso Kurt, la próxima te castigo**

**-Bueno, Me puedo ir.**

**-No fin me comento que tenías problemas en el colegio pero no me quiso explicar cuales, me los podrías decir**

_Mierda voy a matar a finn cuando lo vea-_ **No es nada seguro esta exagerando.**

**-Kurt por favor, hasta yo note tu cambio de actitud, necesito que me digas así puedo ayudarte**

**-Enserio no es nada,**

**-Kurt, cuéntaselo o lo hago yo-**

_De donde había salido finn nunca lo sabría pero eso no le importaba, ya que ahora más que nunca lo quería matar, por ponerlo en esa situación con su padre, sabiendo muy bien lo delicada que era la salud de su padre, si seguro lo mataba._

**-Cállate finn**

**-No! Finn, Kurt Que pasa me lo dicen ahora mismo-**

**-Lo que pasa es que a Kurt…**

**-Finn-lo interrumpí- no te metas**

**-Se lo dices tú o lo hago yo**

**-Está bien, dios! No es para tanto. Es lo mismo de siempre, los granizados en la cara, el basurero, nada mas está exagerando.**

**-KURT! Lo que paso es más que eso, ya no solo son granizados, ahora te empujan mas bruscamente, te golpean cada vez que te nos escapas cuando te queremos acompañar a tus clases, y para el colmo te amenazaron de muerte kurt, entiendes eso TE DIJIERON QUE TE IVAN A MATAR..**

**-Kurt eso es cierto? – ahora era burt el que parecía perdido**

**-Bueno, sí pero no es nada papa no te preocupes**

**- CUANDO ME LO HIVAS A DECIR... EH? QUIEN FUE QUIEN TE AMENAZO, QUIEN TE ESTUVO GOLPIANDO?**

**-Nadie papa**

**-karofsky, y su grupito, eso son lo que maltratan a kurt**

**-FIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN, CALLATE!**

**-No kurt basta, no puedes fingir que anda pasa, esto es grave, soy tu hermano y como tal me preocupo**

**- Pero yo puedo manejarlo.**

**-No kurt no puedes, mira hijo yo te amo y no voy a permitir que nada te pase... ya mismo llamo a Figgins, va a tener que echar a ese chico o te cambio de escuela**

**-Pero papa….**

**-Pero nada, si no hacen algo al respeto te cambio a Dalton**

**-Pero es muy caro papa**

**-No me importa, tu vida vale muchísimo más Kurt y fin de la discusión, ahora vete a tu cuarto**

**-está bien.**

_Perfecto ahora sino echaban a ese neandertal, que seguro no lo iban a hacer, se tendría que cambiar de escuela, nuevos compañero, TODO DE NUEVO, aunque ahí vería mas seguido a Blaine- y kurt no pudo evitar que se le formara una sonrisa._

* * *

**_Nota:  
Bueno este es mi Primer Fic, espero que le guste si es asi..lo sigo, besos y GRACIAS POR LEER, es muy importante para mi :D_**


	2. Capitulo 2

_Nada habia resultado como el esperaba, aunque sabia que karofsky no iba a ser expulsado, no se imaginaba que su padre amenazaría con denunciar a cada uno de los profesores incluyendo al director por ser -como el dijo- cómplice del maltrato que recibía. Por ese motivo no había tenido tiempo de despedirse de sus amigos, y sabía que después tendría que escuchar sus reproches. Pero bueno ahora tenía que concentrarse en estar lo mas presentable posible, si eso era posible, para su nueva escuela donde seguro estaría Blaine y ahí estaba de nuevo esa sonrisa que se le formaba con solo pensar en el morocho, pero se vio obligado a bajar de su pequeña nube de felicidad cuando tocaron la puerta._

**-Pu-Puedo pasar?**

**-Si Finn, Pasa y desde cuando preguntas?**

**-Bueno es que no sabía como te encontrarías y todavía quiero seguir viviendo**

**-A que viniste Finn**

**-mmm, bueno Yo yo queria disculparme por haberle dicho a burt de esa forma, aunque no me arrepiento, porque se que fue lo mejor**

**-Finn cuando te disculpas no dices que no te arrepientes por lo que hiciste porque pierde efecto la disculpa**

**-Buen, sabes a lo que me refiero, no?**

**-Si Finn, lo sé y no estoy enojado se que lo hiciste porque me quieres**

**-Si, y mucho por eso no soportaría que algo te hubiera pasado y yo no haya hecho algo para evitarlo-**

**-AAAAA, eso supera lo cursi, yo también te te quiero grandote**

**En ese momento finn lo abrazo muy fuerte, y así fue como Kurt se dio cuenta de cuanto lo iba a extrañar, a él, a su padre a Carol, de solo pensarlo no pudo evitar entristecerse, lo cual finn se dio cuenta y lo apretó un poco más, si eso llegara a ser posible.**

**-Wow fin me vas a romper las costillas.**

**-Jajá, lo siento, me cuesta medir mi fuerza, te voy a extrañar amiguito.**

**-Yo también y te dije que no me digas "AMIGUITO"**

**-ajjajajajaj está bien, bueno voy a dejar que te sigas arreglando, nos vemos abajo AMIGUITO.**

**-Finn!**

_Dos Horas, Dos interminables horas de viaje, pero bueno ya estaban en Dalton, para una con el director, que seguro le explicarían las reglas, le designaría un compañero de cuarto y todas las cosas que te explican cuando entras a un colegio nuevo._

**-Estas listo campeón- la voz de su padre lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos.**

**-Eh?, Si... eso creo**

**-Nervioso hermanito- lo molesto Finn rodendole los hombros con uno de sus enormes brazos**

**-Oh cállate Finn!**

* * *

Nota:

Segundo capitulo, Y gracias por los Reviews aunque fueron Dos *-*, los apresio de verdad MUCHAS gracias, y si lo se son capitulos cortos, dentro de poco voy a empesar con los largos. Besos


	3. Chapter 3

**- Y bueno kurt eso seria todo por ahora, encontraras tu uniforme en tu cuarto, lo demas lo tendran que comprar.**

**- Bueno, muchas gracias Sr.**

**- Ah, y kurt tu compañero de cuarto llegara en unas horas.**

**- MMM, me podria decir el nombre de mi compañero.**

**- Claro, supongo que por aqui debe estar., mmmm no, no lo encuentro. Esto es un desastre, disculpame Kurt pero vas a tener que esperar.**

**- Esta bien no hay problema, bueno me voy a arreglar mis cosas.**

**- Perfecto, y Kurt cualquier cosa me avisas.**

**- Si muchas gracias.**

**- No hay problema y ve que tu familia te esta esperando.**

**- Si, adios**

* * *

**- Y kurt quien va a ser tu nuevo compñero**

**- No lo se finn.**

**- MMM no te lo quiso decir o va a ser uno al azar?**

**- No encontro el papel donde lo decia, y mi papa?**

**- Ah, em Burt y mi mama se fueron porque tenian que buscar algo, me dijieron que en un ratito volvian.**

**- Oh...**

**- Tranquilo hermanito yo te ayudo con tus cosas.**

**- Gracias Finn, de verdad muchas gracias.**

_**Habia pasado un rato largo desde que se habia ido Finn, y Kurt estaba muy cansado, eso de acomodar toda su ropa, y aunque le gustaba, lo habia agotado, lo bueno es que habia encontrado su celular y tenia 10 msj nuevos, la gran mayoria de los chicos de New Directions, ecepto por uno que era de un numero desconocido.**_

_-Hey Kurt, soy Blaine, espero tener noticias tuyas pronto- B_

_**OH GOD, penso Kurt, Blaine le habia mandado un msj... estaba por contestarle diciendole que se habia trasladado a Dalton, pero se durmio con el celular en la mano y con una gran sonrida en la cara.**_

* * *

**- Basta Jeff lo vas a despertar!**

**- Pero miralo, no parece real es como un gran muñequito de porcelana.**

**- Te estas escuchando sterling, claro que es real!**

**- Si, SOY REAL Y QUIENES SON USTEDES!?**

**- ¡ESTA VIVO!**

**-Oh, um lo sentimos soy Nick Duvaly el sicopata que te esta observando es Jeff Sterling.**

**- Ah, mm Soy Kurt, Kurt Hummel, por favor podrias dejar de mirme asi.**

**- Jeff, BASTA lo estas asustando!**

**- Perdon, pero es que de verdad sos como un gran muñequito de porcelana!**

**- Oh, mmmmm bueno gracias, Supongo que alguno de ustedes es mi compañero de cuarto, no?**

**- Si, para tu desgracia es este sicopata.**

**- Eu yo no soy ningun sicopata.**

**- Claaaaaaaaro, y lo decis cuando me estabas observando dormir y sigues creyendo que soy un gran muñeco de porcelana.**

**- Si lo ven de esa forma...**

**- JAJAJAJJAJAJA, y Kurt, cierto?, hace cuanto llegaste?**

**- Si, mm hace unas horas.**

**- A, ok, ponete el uniforme, que te esperamos afuera asi te enseñamos el edifico, y tranquilo Jeff parece peligroso pero no lo es, ajajja**

**- JAJA, gracias, se lo agradeceria.**

**- No hay por que, nos vemos abajo**

**- Ok.**

**_Este si iva a ser un año interesante, penso Kurt._**

* * *

**_Nota:_**

**_Holaaa... GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS !_**

**_Bueno el capitulo iva a ser mas largo, pero mi hermana dijo que era muy denso asi que lo achique.. MMM les aviso que Finn va a tener mucho protagonismo. _**

**_bueno nada, hasta la proxima, y de nuevo GRACIAS =)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**- Listo para un tour al estilo Jeff y nick.**

**- El burro por delante Jeff.**

**- Cállate Nick.**

**- creo que al lado de ustedes dos nunca me aburriré.**

**- Exacto y eso es porque somos puro amor y diversión ¿no es cierto Nicky?**

**- ¿Nicky? jajaj.**

**- Te dije que no me digas así Jeffy.**

**- Bueno, bueno pero no me digas Jeffy.**

**- JAJAJA... Bueno chicos empezamos. Los interrumpió Kurt.**

_Estuvieron un buen rato recorriendo y mostrándole a Kurt todo Dalton... También le enseñaron donde serian cada una de sus clases, de las cuales compartían la gran mayoría, cosa que le pareció genial a Kurt._

**- Y bueno Kurt este es el gran lugar!**

**- ¿Que es Jeff? **

**- Oh, no tendremos que esperar unos minutos más, asi que mientras sentemonos aca y cuentanos sobre ti.**

**- Ok, pero no hay mucho que contar.**

**- Siempre hay algo para contar, ¿Donde vives por ejemplo?**

**- Lima, Ohio mi antiguo colegio era Mckinley era parte del coro, se llamaba New directions.**

**- Wow, estas un poco lejos de casa ¿no?**

**- Jajá si algo a casi 2 horas de acá, más o menos.**

**- Espera kurt, dijiste que cantabas.**

**- Si Nick eso dijo ¿Ahora eres sordo?**

**- Cállate Jeff ¿Que registro tienes kurt?**

**- Soy contratenor.**

**- Estas pensando lo mismo que yo Jeff?**

**- Creo que si Nick! oh esto es bueno.**

**- Muy muy bueno.**

**- Ok chicos me perdí ¿que es tan bueno y que es lo que están pensando exactamente?**

**- Jaja! perdón hacemos eso todo el tiempo..**

**- Lo que es tan bueno es que seas contratenor.**

**- Porque?**

**- Sabes lo difícil que es conseguir un buen contratenor! y los warblers, el coro del colegio, necesitan un buen contratenor.**

**- Exacto y cuando Wes sepa que el chico nuevo es un contratenor se volverá loco.**

**- WOW WOW WOW, tranquilos ni siquiera me escucharon cantar, ademas como saben que les emocionara y que me aceptaran.**

**- Lo sabemos porque: A) somos parte de los Warblers. B) porque si estabas en un coro debías cantar bien. C) porque de verdad necesitamos un contratenor y D) porque somos muy buenos amigos de Wes el líder del consejo.**

**- Ok son buenas Razones, igual lo voy a pensar.**

**- Con eso nos conformamos Kurt.**

**- Oh Kurt llego el gran momento, Nick vamos, Vos kurt quédate acá.**

**- Eh, porque?**

**- Vas a tener que ser paciente pero valdrá la pena.**

**- Ok, pero deben saber que son muy raros chicos.**

**- Oh gracias, pero ya lo sabemos, ahora quédate acá y deja que la magia fluya.**

**- Ok yo espero acá.**

_Que tendrán en mente esos dos- se preguntaba Kurt... y de la nada empezó a sonar música, y chicos con el uniforme empezaron a cantar y bailar de forma muy coordinada..._

You think I'm pretty  
Without any makeup on  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the  
Punch line wrong

I know you get me  
So I let my  
Walls come down, down  
Before you met me  
I was alright but things

Were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February  
You'll be my valentine, valentine

Let's go all  
The way tonight  
No regrets  
Just love  
We can dance  
Until we die  
You and I  
We'll be young forever

_Oh Dios, ese es Blaine, si ese el Blaine no lo podría confundir nunca.. Su voz era perfecta, lo había escuchado cantar pero de lejos y no se comparaba en nada, a poder escucharlo así, tan cerca de el- pensaba kurt mientras el morocho seguia cantando.._

You make me  
Feel like I'm living a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can sleep

Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back  
My heart stops  
When you look at my

Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a change and  
Don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

We drove to Cali  
And got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and  
Built a fort out of sheets  
I finally found you  
My missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete

Let's go all  
The way tonight  
No regrets  
Just love  
We can dance  
Until we die  
You and I  
We'll be young forever

You make me  
Feel like I'm living a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can sleep

Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back  
My heart stops  
When you look at my

Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a change and  
Don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

I'ma get you heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be you teenage dream  
Tonight  
Let you put your hands on me

In my skin-tight jeans  
Be you teenage dream  
Tonight, tonight  
Tonight, tonight  
Tonight, tonight

You make me  
Feel like I'm living a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can sleep

Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back  
My heart stops  
When you look at my

Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a change and  
Don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

I'ma get you heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be you teenage dream  
Tonight  
Let you put your hands on me

In my skin-tight jeans  
Be you teenage dream  
Tonight, tonight  
Tonight, tonight  
Tonight, tonight.

**- Hey kurt, KURT! Te gusto?**

**- Si eso fue ASOMBROSO chicos, son geniales.**

**- Por supuesto que si Kurt! pero eso todos lo saben, ven que te presentaremos a los demás.**

**- No es necesario- Claro que si, si no como entraras, porque lo vas a hacer.**

**- Ok como quieran.**

**- Ven...**

**- Kurt el es nuestro vocalista Blaine Anderson, Blaine el es Kurt Hummel, el chico nuevo.**

**- Kurt? Wow Kurt que sorpresa.- **_Blaine abraza a kurt, cosa que toma por sorpresa al castaño, pero igual le devuelbe el abrazo... Despues de unos segundos lo suelta__**.- ¿Cuando te transferiste?**_

**- Se conocen chicos.**

**- Claro que se conocen Nick, es obvio.**

**- Si nos conocemos. Blaine, te iba a mandar un msj avisándote pero no pude, Hoy me transferí y todo fue muy rápido.**

**- No hay problema kurt, vamos a tener tiempo de sobra para hablar de TODO, ahora me tengo que ir, pero en que cuarto estas, así paso más tarde.**

**- Claro, mm estoy en el 2° piso, Habitación 15.**

**- Oh sos compañero de Jeff, suerte con eso.**

**- EY estoy acá, y yo soy buenito y puro amor.**

**- JAJA, Si claaaaaaaaaro, Bueno Kurt es una cita entonces, nos vemos chau!**

**- Adiós Blaine...**

**- Umm de donde se conocen?**

**- Si kurt de donde se conocen?**

**- Jajaja, no me van a presentar a alguien mas?**

**- No lo vas a tener que decir Kurt, y lo sabes.**

**- Ok pero otro día.**

**- Ven que te presento a nuestro gran líder...**

**- Hey Wes, el es Kurt Hummel, el chico nuevo.**

**- Hola kurt, yo soy Wes Mongomery.**

**- Wes a que no sabes que registro vocal tiene kurt.**

**- Jeff si no me lo dices no lo puedo saber!**

**- Tranquilo Wesly, Kurt es... Nick redoble de tambores por favor!**

**- JEFF!**

**- Bueno tranquilo, kurt es Contratenor!**

**- Oh, dios santo! te nos unirás no?, Claro que si lo harás ni siquiera necesitas adicionar, lo sabes no?**

**- Kurt, te lo dije se iba a volver loco!**

**- Jajá, si lo veo, le dije a los chicos que lo iba a pensar.**

**- No, no tienes nada que pensar! o sea claro si quieres pensarlo, hazlo no te voy a obligar ni nada, pero sería muy WOW que te nos unieras!**

**- Porque creo que sos el más cuerdo entre Wes y Jeff.- le murmuro Kurt a Nick.**

**- Porque lo soy kurt créeme lo soy.**

**- Te creo nick, te creo.**

**- WES! Tranquilo amigo, que entre tú y Jeff, van a obligar que Kurt salga corriendo.**

**- Esta bien Nick, me estoy acostumbrando. Ok acepto me uniré a los Warblers pero voy a adicionar, sería lo más justo.**

**- no es necesario kurt, de verdad.**

**- Si lo es, por favor Wes, además todavía no me escucharon cantar, podría ser un desastre así que no nos adelantemos.**

**- Seguro suenas genial, pero bueno si quieres adicionar, lo harás.**

**- Gracias.**

**- No hay porque.**

**- Bueno, Chicos vamos a tomar un café, Kurt te nos unes en Lima Bean hacen los mejores cafés del mundo!**

**- Dale, pero primero pasemos por mi habitación, así busco un poco de dinero.**

**- No es necesario corre por mi cuenta.**

**- Oh, no Jeff, no podría.**

**- Claro que si Kurt tu puedes! además es solo un café. **

**- No, no.**

**- Si, y si te deja más tranquilo la próxima pagas vos.**

**- Ok, pero la próxima pago yo!**

**- ES UN TRATO.**

* * *

**_Nota: Bueno este capitulo es un poco mas largo como lo prometi y de Nuevo MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!_**

**_Anne: Yo tmb pense en Blaine como posible compañero de cuarto, pero desp pense en el futuro y no me agrado mucho la idea asi que deje a Kurt con Jeff, va ser mas divertido ademas._** **_America: Voy a intentar subir los capitulos mas seguido, pero con el cole, y las pruebas como que no puedo :l pero bueno lo voy a intentar._** **y bueno nada GRACIAS DE NUEVO **


	5. Chapter 5

**- Wow estos cafés, simplemente son únicos.**

**- Te lo dije Kurt, los cafés de acá son los mejores**

**- Ajam**

**- Bueno chicos creo que es hora de que volvamos...**

**- Oh, no Wes es sábado, el toque de queda es hasta las 12.**

**- Vamos Jeff no te vas a quedar acá por siempre**

**- Por siempre no, pero un rato mas si**

**- Jeff hace una hora estamos acá, tanta cafeína te va hacer mal!**

**- Si Jeff, además ahora ya no estás solo en la habitación esta Kurt y debe estar cansado con todo esto del cambio.**

**- TRAIDOR! nunca me lo hubiera esperado de ti Nick!**

**- No es traición, es ser realista, si por ti fuera te tomarías todo el café de acá.**

**- Shh cállate Nick!... Kurt tú nunca me defraudarías, nos quedamos un ratito más?**

**- Bueno Jeff, Nick y Wes tienen razón, es tarde y estoy cansado**

**- OH NO MI PEQUEÑO KURT! que te hicieron, te lavaron el cerebro, o aun pero fuiste uno de ellos desde el principio.**

**- De que hablas Jeff?, de que está hablando Nick?**

**- No lo sé kurt, hasta yo a veces no tengo idea de que habla.**

**- JAJAJA**

**- Jeff de verdad somos 3 contra uno**

**- Esta bien, está bien pero esto no quedara así!**

_Los 4 chicos salieron del local camino a Dalton, no paraban de reír por las imitaciones de Jeff y Nick hacia Wes cosa que hacía que el último se enojara y eso lo hacía mucho más divertido. Cuando llegaron cada uno se fueron a sus habitaciones, cuando kurt y Jeff se dirigían a las suyas pudieron ver a un chico tocando su puerta, pero el castaño no lo pudo reconocer._

**- Quien es Jeff?**

**- Por su estatura diría que es Blaine.**

**- JAJA, NO SEAS MALO!**

**- No soy malo, soy sincero, tú deberías serlo.**

**- Sos malo Jeff.**

**- No, no lo soy.**

**- Si, Blaine que haces aquí?**

**- Kurt! te olvidaste, te dije que iba a venir.**

**- Oh, verdad perdón.**

**- No hay problema, está bien que me quede o preferirías que venga mañana?**

**- No está bien, ven pasa**

**- Chicos, los voy a dejar solos ;)**

**- Mmm Jeff no es necesario.**

**- Si, si lo es kurt, al menos que estén interesados en un trió, cosa que no me lo esperaba de ti Kurt, de vos Blaine sí. Pero de ti mi muñequito de porcelana NUNCA!**

**- JEFF!**

**- Muñequito de porcelana? JAJAJAJAJ, bueno Jeff si quieres irte hazlo es tu decisión.**

**- Si me voy, chau que se diviertan, no demasiado acuérdense que yo también duermo acá, y manténganse en tu cama Kurt!**

**- CHAU JEFF!**

**- Sos imposible Sterling**

**- Jajaja, lo sé y aun así soy adorable, Chau chicos**

**- Chau!... ven pasa Blaine**

**- Ok, está bien que me siente acá.**

**- Si, ponte cómodo, y cuéntame algo de ti, porque vos sabes mucho de mí pero yo de vos nada.**

**- Es justo, es justo! Me llamo Blaine Anderson, voy a la Academia Dalton.**

**- Blaine!, Enserio, todo eso lo sé!**

**- Jajaja, bueno perdón pero me encanta tu sonrisa.**

**- Bueno, Gracias**

**- Jajá y ahora sos adorable.**

**- Por qué?**

**- Porque te sonrojaste.**

**- Bueno! basta, no cambies de tema...**

**- Esta bien, aver que puedo decir de mí.. Tengo un hermano, se llama Cooper, Además de ser vocalista de acá, los fin de de semana toco en un bar, pero eso también lo sabes, no se pregúntame Kurt...**

**- No sé, no se me ocurre nada.**

**- Bueno entonces aprovecho yo, a preguntar.**

**- ok, parece justo.**

**- Primero, porque te transferiste me tomo por sorpresa.**

**- Oh, Bueno porque todo se complico después de esa noche, Karofsky y sus matones, te acuerdas de ellos, no?**

**- Como olvidarlos.**

**- Bueno, emm después de eso me canse de los abusos y enfrente a Karofsky y bueno de la nada me beso, y después me amenazo de muerte, Finn se entero y le conto a mi Papá y bueno, fue a hablar a mi antigua escuela pidió que lo expulsen, no lo hicieron y bueno acá estamos.**

**- Wow, kurt estoy muy orgulloso de ti.**

**- Por qué?**

**- porque sos muy valiente, más de lo que te imaginas.**

**- Bueno, gracias.**

**- De nada, umm mencionaste a un Finn, es un novio del cual no me entere.**

**- JAJA!, NO! o sea estuve enamorado de él pero no, es mi hermano**

**- Te enamoraste de tu hermano?**

**- Bue, hermano, es mi Hermanastro, y si estuve enamorado de él un año más o menos pero después mi papá empezó a salir con su mamá y bueno todo cambio**

**- Wow, te sigue gustando?**

**- No eso seria súper raro.**

**- Y él lo sabía?**

**- Ajam, pero todo eso quedo en el pasado, ahora vivimos juntos y es como si nada de eso hubiera sucedido.**

**- Eso suena increíble, y tu mama biológica?**

**- Um, Falleció cuando yo tenía 8 años.**

**- Oh Kurt, lo siento no lo sabía.**

**- Esta bien, no me molesta hablar de mi mamá, era la mejor persona del mundo ella se dio cuenta que era gay desde que tuve 4 años, se lo hizo entender a mi papa, eso me facilito las cosas cuando se lo conté, mi mamá me enseño todo lo que se, TODO**

**- Se nota que la amabas Kurt**

**- La sigo amando.**

**- Te entiendo Kurt.**

**- Sí, bueno cambiemos de tema.**

**- Ok, me dijo un pajarito que vas a audicionar.**

**- Las noticias vuelan acá... Si igual no se cual canción elegir**

**- Con lo emocionado que esta Wes, si cantas la cucaracha mucho no va a importar**

**- JAJAJA! si y no sé porque si todavía no me escucho cantar**

**- Bueno no, nos llueven contratenores... y ahora que lo pienso yo tampoco te escuche cantar, ¿Me cantarías algo? POR FAVOR!**

**- Emm, no tengo nada preparado Blaine, Tendrás que esperar como los demás**

**- Oh, POR FAVOR**

**- JAJA no puedo creer que me estés haciendo un pucherito, pero no funcionara, no Anderson ni con esa cara de perrito, tendrás que esperar.**

**- Ufa, bueno está bien ME RINDO!... y como te están tratando los muchachos.**

**- Bien, Jeff está loco, Nick también pero no tanto y Wes es simplemente genial.**

**- Jajaja, Si son geniales, vi que te hiciste muy cercano de Jeff, "Muñequito de porcelana"**

**- Jajá! bueno es que de verdad está loco y es puro amor como él dice, Jajá y eso lo de muñequito de porcelana es otra de sus locuras.**

**- Me muero por saber cómo se le ocurrió.**

**- no hay mucho que contar.**

**- Oh, vamos por algo te debe decir así.**

**- Es que sinceramente no hay mucho que contar, hoy cuando llegue y termine de ordenar mis cosas me dormí... y bueno cuando me desperté estaban Nick y Jeff mirándome fijamente, Jeff creía que no era real porque según el parecía "Un gran muñeco de porcelana", y así empezó a decirme así.**

**- sí, Jeff simplemente está loco, igual ahora que te veo bien y así sonriendo pareces un muñequito, viste de esos tiernos que te dan ganas de abrazar, y lo de porcelana debe ser por tu piel... así que mucho no se equivoco.**

**- Oh, bueno Gracias... supongo.**

**- Jajaja sos adorable, de nada.**

**- Bueno, es un poco tarde y estoy cansado.**

**- Oh, si perdón, nos vemos mañana.**

**- Chau Blaine, nos vemos.**

_ Este si había sido un gran día, el mejor que había tenido en años pensó Kurt._

* * *

**_ Nota:_**

**_Bueno de nuevo Gracias a los Reviews, me encantan... SE VIENE la audicion de Kurt :D _**

**_Bueno nada voy a intentar subir el proximo capitulo el domingo. un beso _**

**_ les dejo mi Twitter, _**

laura_germana 


	6. Chapter 6

_Ya era lunes y kurt estaba agotado ya que el domingo se lo había pasado viajando, primero fue hasta su casa donde se iba a encontrar con sus amigos de Mckinley, después al regresar a Dalton fue prácticamente arrastrado por Jeff, Nick, Wes y Blaine a Lima Bean y como Jeff tomo mucho café, casi ni lo dejo dormir y kurt no daba más, eran las 7 de la mañana y tenia al rubio encima suyo amenazándolo con tirarle agua si no se levantaba._

**- Un ratito más, por favor.**

**- NO! kurt es tu primer día y no podes llegar luciendo todo desprolijo.**

**- Basta Jeff! quiero dormir, es tu culpa que este tan cansado.**

**- Porque se supone que es mi culpa?**

**- Porque te pasaste toda la noche cantando a Gaga, no me hubiera molestado en otras circunstancias, pero anoche de verdad quería dormir.**

**- Bueno, bueno, no importa ahora, Y LEVANTESE SEÑOR, PORQUE SINO LE TIRO AGUA Y SABE QUE SOY CAPAZ.**

**- NO!**

**- Conste que vos me obligaste**

**- Te obligue a qué?**

_En ese momento Jeff le tiro un vaso de agua helada en la cara, cosa que hizo que el castaño se levante de un salto._

**- JEFF! ESTAS LOCO?**

**- Eso dicen, ahora vamos, cámbiate que te ahorre la ducha.**

**- Me la vas a pagar.**

**- Como digas dulzura... mm Kurt que canción cantaras en la audición?**

**- Aun no lo decidí, ¿cuando era?**

**- Hoy después de clases.**

**- Oh, mierda.**

**- Kuuuurt con esa boquita comes? **

**- AJAM, ajajja.**

**- Estos chicos de hoy... APUURATÉ! Que tenemos que estar 10 minutos antes.**

**- Por qué?**

**- No te lo explicaron hay que llegar antes que el profesor.**

**- Por qué?**

**- No se una de las tontas reglas de acá, no leíste los papeles que te dejaron?**

**- Con que tiempo Jeff?**

**- No sé, deberías hacerlo.**

**- Lo hare, bueno ya estoy.**

**- Genial, vamos.**

_El día se le había echo eterno y lo que todavía seguía asombrando a Kurt, clase tras clase era que ni bien entraba el profesor todos los alumnos dejaban de hablar automáticamente, el estaba acostumbrado a que los profesores de su antigua escuela pasaran más de la mitad de la clase tratando de callar a sus ex-compañeros, pero acá era todo distinto, solo hablaban si el profesor se lo permitía. Pero bueno ahora le quedaba su última clase de literatura y su audición y eso era todo, Kurt seguía meditando sobre lo distinto que era Dalton con Mckinley y cuanto le faltaba para terminar el día, hasta que vio algo que lo dejo paralizado, era Blaine besándose con un chico que no tenía el uniforme, en ese momento Kurt sintió que le fallaban las piernas, así que se metió en el primer aula vacía que encontró._

**_- Tranquilo Kurt, no te podes poner mal porque viste a Blaine con un chico, era obvio que iba a tener novio, es lindo, tiene buena voz, ósea mírate kurt, cómo pudiste pensar que tenias alguna posibilidad, que Blaine te haya dicho que le parecías adorable, y que tenias una linda sonrisa no significa nada, NADA, no te pudiste enamorar de alguien tan rápido. _**_Se auto decía kurt hasta que vio a Jeff entrar y se limpio una lagrima que caía sobre su mejilla rápidamente._

**- Hey kurt, donde te habías metido?**

**- Eh, oh emm me perdí.**

**- Como que te... Kurt estas bien?**

**- Si.**

**- No parece, estas muy pálido, ¿paso algo?**

**- No, solo creo que me bajo la presión.**

**- Oh, Wow vamos a la enfermería.**

**- No es necesario, creo que me voy a mi cuarto.**

**- Ok, yo le digo al profe que te descompusiste, Vamos que te ayudo.**

**- No es necesario Jeff, vas a llegar tarde.**

**- Prefiero eso a que te encontremos medio muerto en el pasillo.**

**- Sos un exagerado**

**- Como sea, vamos.**

**- Ok**

_Kurt estando _e_n el cuarto y completamente solo pudo llorar más libremente, aunque no sabía porque le había afectado tanto, así que decidió darse un baño, después de eso se sentía mucho más relajado y cuando vio la hora se dio cuenta que en 15 minutos se iban a reunir los warblers para su audición por lo tanto decidió ir y ya sabía que canción iba a cantar._

_Ya en la sala donde se reunía los Warblers normalmente, Kurt llego a oír que estaban discutiendo sobre cómo ir vestidos, cuando entro todos los quedaron mirando, supuso que Jeff le había dicho que no iba a ir, así que se sentó al lado del último esperando que lo dejen de mirar._

**- Hey Kurt estas mejor?**

**- Si, Jeff gracias solo necesitaba descansar.**

**- Que te había pasado?**

**- Nada Blaine.**

**- Te prometo que no te vuelvo a someter a mis canciones de Gaga, no en la noche por lo menos.**

**- Jajá ok... A qué hora tengo que cantar?**

**- En un ratito, elegiste una canción?**

**- Ajam.**

**- Kurt de verdad estas bien?**

**- Si Blaine, creo que por el cansancio me bajo la presión pero estoy bien.**

**- Si quieres cambiamos de compañeros, seguro Wes no tendrá ningún problema.**

**- MM... no es necesario estoy bien así, igual gracias.**

**- Porque no?**

**- Estoy bien así, Blaine.**

**- Estas enojado?**

**- No Blaine.**

**- Entonces?**

**- SHH-**_ Wes los hizo callar con cara de desaprobación_

**- Perdón.-**_ le murmuro Kurt..._

_Desde ese momento kurt se limito a ignorar a Blaine, por momento el moreno le tiraba papelitos, los cuales Kurt ni se molesto en_ leer.

**- Bueno kurt estás listo?**

**- Eso creo.**

**- Nervioso Kurtie?**

**- Se nota tanto Jeff?**

**- Tranquilo Kurt seguro vas a estar ASOMBROSO.**

**- Gracias Nick... Llego el momento. **

* * *

- **Hola Soy Kurt Hummel y voy a cantar How Will I Know de Whitney Houston**

_There's a boy i know, he's the one i dream of, uhh _  
_Looks into my eyes, takes me to the clouds above, m... _  
_Ooh! i lose control, can't seem to get enough, ah ah, _  
_When i wake from dreaming, tell me is it really love, oh oh, _

**_Los Warblers empiesan a hacer los coros_**

_Uh uh, _  
_How will i know (don't trust your feelings) _  
_How will i know (know) _  
_How will i know (love can be deceiving) _  
_(Uh, uh...) _  
_How will i know (know) _

_how will i know if he really loves me _  
_I say a prayer with every heart beat _  
_i fall in love whenever we meet _  
_i'm asking you cause you know about these things _  
_how will i know if he's thinking of me _  
_i try to phone but i'm too shy (can't speak) _  
_falling in love is all bitter sweet _  
_this love is strong why do i feel weak _

_Oh, wake me, i'm shaking, wish i had you near me now _  
_said there's no mistaking, what i feel is really love _  
_Uh... tell me _  
_If he loves me, if he loves me _  
_If he loves me, if he loves me not _  
_Oh... yeah! _  
_If he loves me, if he loves me _  
_If he loves me, if he loves me not _

_Oh, how will i know _  
_(how will i know if he's thinking of me) _  
_i try to phone but i'm too shy (can't speak) _  
_falling in love is all bitter sweet _  
_this love is strong why do i feel weak _

_How will i know, how will i know, hey how will i know _  
_(how will i know if he really loves me) _  
_How will i know, Uh... how will i know _  
_(I say a prayer with every heart beat) _  
_How will i know, yeah! how will i know _  
_(i fall in love whenever we meet) _  
_How will i know, yeah yeah!... _  
_(i'm asking you cause you know about these things) _  
_How will i know..._

* * *

_ Cuando Kurt termino de cantar todos los Warblers se quedaron mirandolo, cada tanto se miraban entre sí, hasta que Kurt rompió el silencio de lo nervioso que lo ponían._

**- Em digan algo.**

**- O sea WOW KURT!**

**- Lo hice tan mal?**

**- No kurt, todo lo contrario.**

**- Bueno, Gracias.**

**- Si, kurt eso fu O.**

**- Gracias Blaine.**

**- Bueno creo que estamos todos de acuerdo en que Kurt es oficialmente miembro de los Warblers.**

**- Eso es OBVIO Wes.**

**- Bueno gracias chicos, de verdad gracias.**

**- No kurt te lo ganaste, es mas... Blaine creo que tendrás que empezar a cuidar tu puesto.**

**- JAJA eso veo Nick.**

**- MMM, bueno chicos, me voy a mi habitación porque estoy un poco cansado, si no se lo toman a mal.**

**- Claro que no kurt, nos vemos después o mañana.**

**- Bueno, gracias Wes.**

_Mientras Kurt se dirigía a su cuarto no se dio cuenta que el morocho estaba corriendo atrás de él para alcanzarlo._

_-_** Hey, kurt KURT!**

**- Oh, Blaine de verdad estoy muy cansado, hablamos mañana.**

**- No Kurt PARA!**

**- Ok, que pasa?**

**- Te hice o dije algo para que te enojaras?**

**- No Blaine, ya te dije, no estoy enojado.**

**- No parece.**

**- Es idea tuya.**

**- Kurt si es idea mía por que no quisiste que cambiemos de compañeros y me estuviste ignorando?**

**- Porque.. Porque.. No quería que Jeff pensara que estaba enojado por no dejarme dormir anoche, y te ignoraba porque no quería que Wes se enoje.**

**- Por eso Kurt, De verdad?**

**- Si Blaine, ahora me puedo ir a dormir? Estoy agotado.**

**- Ok, Nos vemos mañana.**

**- Ajam.**

**- Mmm Kurt, estamos bien ¿no?**

**- Si Blaine, estamos bien, adiós**

**_ No le podía decir a Blaine que si se había enojado porque el tenia novio, de solo decirlo sonaba estúpido, lo mejor era olvidarse de ese tonto enamoramiento y fingir que nada pasa. SI ESO ES LO MEJOR- _**_Se decía Kurt una y otra vez._

* * *

**Nota:**** Gracias como Siempre por los Reviews, son muy dulces.. mmm creo que por un tiempo voy a cerrar Face asi que no les voy a poder avisar por la Pagina que tengo ahi, por eso decidi que solo voy a subir los Viernes y/o Domingos :D , asi que fijense . Bueno nada eso, Adios los quiero :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**- Kurt, Kurtieeee, levántate.**

**- Mmm qué hora es?**

**- Las 8.**

**- E, oh me quede dormido.**

**- Tranquilo que ayer me olvide de decirte que el profesor de Francés cancelo, eso quiere decir que nos da como 2 para hablar.**

**- Si cancelo para que me levantaste?**

**- Por 2 motivos 1) ya te lo dije para hablar y 2) porque te traje el desayuno, si lose soy adorable.**

**- Jajá, Gracias Jeff, aver de que quieres hablar, porque aunque te conozco poco se que si me trajiste el desayuno no es para preguntarme como estoy.**

**- Wow, Kurt eres un chico inteligente.**

**- Ajam, así que bueno...**

**- Al grano.**

**- Exacto.**

**- Bueno como veras no soy tonto y sé que te pasan cosas con Blaine, no Kurt no intentes negarlo, y ayer por algún motivo estabas distante con él, y si no aceptaste cambiarte de cuarto fue por algo y yo no me trago ese cuentito que fue por mí, así que vamos cuéntame... Y kurt de verdad te digo en mi podes confiar, no voy a ir corriendo a decirle a Blaine, soy tu amigo y aunque nos conozcamos poco se que sos una gran persona y por eso si te guardas todo te va a ser mal.**

**- Bueno, si es verdad pero por favor QUEDA ACA.**

**- Si Kurt ahora desde el principio.**

**- Desde como conocí a Blaine?**

**- Ajam**

**- Bueno eso fue hace menos de un mes, yo salía de la casa de una amiga, era de noche y bueno estaba caminando, pase por un bar y escuche cantando a un chico, lo cual me llamo la antecion porque tenía muy linda voz...**

**- Déjame adivinar, era chiquito, con rulitos y usaba lentes fosforescentes?**

**- JEFF! me vas a dejar contar?, además no los tenía puestos, los tenía en el bolsillo.**

**- JAJAJAJA, OK NO INTERRUMPO MAS!**

**- Como decía... me quede en la puerta escuchandolo porque el lugar estaba muy lleno, la cosa es que cuando voltie porque senti que alguien me estaba llamando me di cuenta que, para mi mala suerte, los brabucones de mi colegio estaban viniendo hacia mi, haci que empece a caminar lo mas rapido posible ya que faltaban como 10 cuadras para llegar a mi casa, bueno me alcansaron, me llevaron a un callejon a empujones y empesaron a patiarme y golpiarme, y de ahi lo que recuerdo es que via como Blaine los enfretaba, bueno la cosa es que se fueron porque se ve que alguno de los vecinos llamo a la policia. **

* * *

**Flashback **

**- Hola soy Blaine Anderson, ¿Estas bien?**

**- Mmm eso creo, soy Kurt Hummel, y gracias por la ayuda.**

**- No hay porque, ¿podes caminar?, por lo menos hasta mi auto así te llevo a un hospital.**

**- Si, si puedo, pero no es necesario.**

**- Si Kurt lo es te pudieron aver roto algo.**

**- De verdad no fue nada fuera de lo común, estoy acostumbrado.**

**- Aver- **_ahora el morocho se sentó en el piso imitando al castaño_**- En primer lugar no lo tendrías que estar porque sos un ser humano y como tal no podes permitir que te traten así y mucho menos decir que es común sea por el motivo que sea no lo tienes porque aceptar. Además esos son unos cobardes, Fueron 5 contra uno ¡C-i-N-C-O! ¿Quieres que te diga porque?**

**- Por qué?**

**- Porque te tienen miedo Kurt.**

**- Ja! auch, Eso es lo más gracioso que escuche.**

**- Aver, analícemelo, Si no te tienen miedo ¿por qué te atacan de a muchos?, te desafío a que enfrentes al más grandote vos SOLO y cuando eso suceda vas a ver que EL va a salir corriendo.**

**- Yo? a Karofsky, y SOLO, claro así me matan y no habrá testigos.**

**- Ese es el problema, tienes que confiar en vos y vas a ver que todo va a estar bien, Kurt yo escape de los abusos y es algo que me reprocho todo el tiempo, y no quiero que dentro de unos años te pase lo mismo.**

**- Pero...**

**- No hay pero que valga Kurt, no te digo que lo hagas HOY o MAÑANA pero cuando sientas una mínima pisca de coraje, quiero que te abrases a él y enfrentes a ese matón, y después me chontas como te fue, porque Kurt te digo algo, en un mundo como este, con gente así, lo que hay que tener más que nada es ****_CORAJE._**

**_-_**** Ok. **

**- Bueno como dices que no necesitas un doctor, lo cual no estoy de acuerdo, ¿Me aceptarías un té o café? Hay un bar acá cerca.**

**- Si lo conozco pero estaba lleno.**

**- Para mí siempre hay una mesa disponible, vamos que te ayudo... Aver podes poner tu brazo en mi hombro.**

**- Puedo gracias, ¿y eso se debe a que sos un cliente regular?**

**- Se podría decir, aunque también influye que trabajo ahí.**

**- De?**

**- Canto algunos fines de semana, es más recién término mi horario.**

**_Fin del Flashback_**

* * *

**- Y bueno, pasamos como una hora hablando, el me conto la política de este instituto, por esa política estoy acá, me dio su número yo le di el mío, Mmm a las semana de tooodo eso el Neandertal mayor, Karofsky, me empujo contra un casillero y automáticamente escuche la voz de Blaine diciéndome que tenga ¨CORAJE y bueno lo enfrente, al principio cuando le pregunte cual era su problema conmigo me insulto, pero después de unos cuantos gritos me beso, si Jeff me beso, Yo tampoco lo entendí, el tema es que después quiso volver a hacerlo, lo empuje y bueno al día siguiente me amenazo que si decía algo me iba a matar, mi hermanastro se entero y le dijo a mi papa, así es como llegue acá, bueno sabia que Blaine era alumno de acá lógicamente me alegraba y cuando lo oí cantar fue como un Shock, ya lo había escuchado pero no así tan cerca y bueno después estuvimos hablando, eso lo sabes, le conté como llegue acá, no le dije que la valentía que tuve me nació gracias a él, pero bueno el tema es que me empezó a gustar, desde antes me parecía lindo, pero Jeff ahí que admitirlo lo es, JEFF NO HAGAS CARA DE ASCO! ES LINDO... Como sea, ayer cuando me encontraste así no fue porque me bajo la presión, fue porque me puse mal, porque vi a Blaine besando a otro chico ¡Y YA SE QUE SUENA ESTUPIDO PORQUE NO SOMOS NADA, pero no puede evitarlo!, en parte la canción era para él.**

**- Ok, Wow kurt, en 1° lugar Blaine tiene razón, no tenias que haber permitido que te trataran así, ni antes ni AHORA nunca más lo vuelvas a hacer, en 2° estoy MUY ORGULLOSO de que decidieras enfrentarlo y me parece súper tierno que fue gracias a Blaine y ¿sabes qué? Yo sé porque te pusiste así, Kurtie esto paso a ser algo más de "me parece lindo", te enamoraste de Blaine.**

**- No Jeff, una persona no se puede enamorar de alguien tan rápido.**

**- Pero Blaine dejo de ser simplemente ALGUIEN para vos Kurt. ¿No crees en el amor a primera vista? porque yo SI! Además es súper entendible, el te ayudo, te dio la valentía que necesitabas para enfrentar a lo que te molestaban.**

**- Si creo en el amor a primera vista, pero igual no importa, vos me viste y lo viste a él, no tengo NI UNA oportunidad, somos muy diferentes.**

**- En eso tienes razón... Vos sos alto y el parece uno de los Umpalumpas, pero kurt la estatura es lo de menos si hay amor!**

**- JEFF! NO ME REFIERO A ESO.**

**- JAJA lo sé, el tema acá es que , sacando eso, son IGUALES, son personas increíbles, con un gran corazón, tienen una voz ENVIDIABLE, no sé en que decís que son diferentes, además sospecho que a Blaine le pasa lo mismo que a vos solo que todavía no se dio cuenta, es medio tontito con las cosas que tratan del corazón, Y NO ME MIRES ASI!, conozco a Blaine más de lo que te imaginas. Kurt LO SE POR LA FORMA EN QUE TE OBSERVABA CANTAR, no paraba de babear, además si no le importaras tanto, no te hubiera dicho que te cambies de cuarto, y no le hubiera importado tanto, como para seguirte, porque creía que estabas enojado con él, Créeme Blaine es SUPER ORGULLOSO.**

**- Tiene novio Jeff, todo eso es idea tuya!**

**- NO! kurt ese tipo lo hace sufrir a Blaine, porque lo usa como una distracción, ya perdí la cuenta cuantas veces tuve que verlo llorar y AUN PEOR, CUANTAS VECES TUBE QUE LAVAR, EL MISMO DIA, MIS CAMISAS, y no es el novio, ESE ya tiene novio y cuando se pelea con él se acuerda de que Blaine existe, yo creo que si Blaine tuviera un chico como vos al lado suyo se olvidaría de ese, porque aunque él diga que es amor, eso no se acerca ni un poquito a serlo.**

**- Wow Jeff ahora no se qué decir.**

**- No digas nada Kurt, solo prométeme que vas a tener mucha paciencia y sacarte de la cabeza que ESTO que sentís por Blaine no es nada, porque mi querido Kurtie es algo, pero como te dije tienes que tener mucha paciencia porque Blaine es un asco para el romance, y ahora ve a darte una ducha que en 45 minutos tenemos literatura!**

**- Jeff? **

**- Que?**

**- Gracias -**_en ese momento el castaño le dio un abrazo al rubio_-** No sabes cuánto necesitaba esto, la falta que me hacia hablar con alguien.**

**- No hay porque Kurt, para eso están los amigos. Ahora de verdad aparaté que se nos va a hacer tarde!**

* * *

**Nota:**

Gracias por los Reviews, de verdad lo digo MUCHAS GRACIAS... espero que les guste este capitulo, capaz el domingo suba el otro. :D, les aviso por la pagina de Face. Un besito

les dejo mi Twitter: laura_germana


	8. Chapter 8

_ Había pasado un mes desde la charla que Kurt había tenido con Jeff, en la que le había prometido tener paciencia, pero la empezaba a perder. Aunque sentía que cada día le gustaba más Blaine por ese mismo motivo se encontraba en la puerta del cuarto del morocho, ya que no lo había visto en todo el día, toco 1,2,3,4 veces y no recibía repuesta, así que decidió entrar y lo que vio hizo que se le rompiera el corazón, era Blaine hecho un ovillo llorando desconsoladamente, Kurt no se dio cuenta en qué momento comenzó a caminar pero se hallaba al lado de la cama de Blaine._

**- Blaine ¿que paso?**

**- MM, ¿Kurt como entraste?**

**- Toque varias veces y nadie respondía entonces entre, ¿por qué estas llorando?**

**-Um, no es nada.**

**- Vamos Blaine, soy tu amigo podes confiar en mí. **

**- De verdad Kurt, no es nada.**

**- Bueno si no me queres decir, lo respeto pero de acá no me muevo.**

**- No quiero que me veas así.**

**-no me importa, aver hacerme un lugarcito.- **_Kurt se semiacosto de un lado de la cama y el morocho aprovecho eso para apoyar su cabeza en el pecho del castaño y comenzó a llorar de nuevo, lo que llevo a kurt a acariciarle el pelo, lleno de gel, esperando que se tranquilizara._

**- kurt.**

**- ¿que?**

**- ¿Yo soy una mala persona?**

**- Por supuesto que NO!**

**- Entonces porque nadie me quiere?**

**- Eso es mentira, yo te quiero, los Warblers te quieren.**

**- No me refiero al cariño de amigo. Sabes, yo salía con alguien pero por estúpido el me dejo.**

**- No creo que te haya dejado por eso, porque vos no sos ningún estúpido.**

**- Sí, si lo soy kurt, el más grande de todos.**

**- Aver porque dices que sos un estúpido?**

**- Porque nosotros llevábamos 2 mese juntos y bueno el quería...ya sabes... el tema es que yo no me sentía listo y me dijo que con nenitos inmaduros el no andaba y me dejo, lo peor de todo es que tiene razón.**

**- No Blaine, si vos no estabas listo, y el si te quisiera de verdad tendría que haberte entendido y no dejarte, yo creo que él es el estúpido, porque no se dio cuenta del terrible error que cometió al dejarte, estoy seguro que miles de chicos morirían por tener a alguien como vos al lado suyo.**

**- Sos un amor Kurt.**

**- Y vos sos una persona increíble para llorar por alguien que no lo merece.**

**- Kurt.**

**- Si?**

**- Me cantarías algo, tu voz me tranquiliza.**

**- Bueno, pero no te acostumbres ¿que queres que te cante?**

**- Lo que quieras.**

** Well, I woke up to the silence of cars **  
**Were cutting like knives in a fist fight **  
**And I found you with the bottle of wine **  
**Your head in the curtains **  
**And heart like the fourth of july **

**You swore and said, **  
**"We are not.. we are not shining stars" **  
**This I know **  
**I never said we are **  
**Though I've never been through hell like that **  
**I've closed enough windows to know you can never look back **

**If you're lost and alone **  
**Or you're sinking like a stone, **  
**Carry on **  
**May your past be the sound of your feet upon the ground and carry on **  
**Carry on, carry on **

**So I met up with some friends at the edge of the night **  
**At a bar off 75 **  
**And we talked and talked about how our parents will die **  
**All our neighbors and wives **

**But I'd like to think I can cheat it all **  
**To make up for the times I've been cheated on **  
**And it's nice to know, **  
**when i was left for dead, **  
**I was found and now I don't roam the streets **  
**I am not the ghost you want of me **

**If you're lost and alone **  
**Or you're sinking like a stone, **  
**Carry on **  
**May your past be the sound of your feet upon the ground and carry on **

**Woah **  
**My head is on fire **  
**But my legs are fine **  
**After all, they are mine **  
**Lay your clothes down on the floor, **  
**Close the door, **  
**Hold the phones, **  
**Show me how no one is ever going to stop us now **

**Because we are **  
**We are shining stars **  
**We are invincible **  
**We are who we are **  
**On our darkest day, **  
**When we're miles away, **  
**We will come **  
**We will find our way home **

**If you're lost and alone **  
**Or you're sinking like a stone, **  
**Carry on **  
**May your past be the sound of your feet upon the ground and carry on **

**No one is ever going to stop us now **  
**No one is ever going to stop us now **  
**No one is ever going to stop us now**

**- Gracias Kurt, sos un amigo increíble.**

**- Ajam, como digas.**

**- Me dio sueñito, te quedarías acá hasta que me duerma, por favor.**

**- Mmm, no te puedo decir que no, si me estas poniendo esos ojitos de cachorrito, ESTA BIEN!**

_Después de unos minutos, los dos se quedaron completamente dormidos._

* * *

**- Nick Apúrate, sácales una foto!**

**- Ok, listo**

_ En ese momento Kurt se despertó al sentir el flash de una cámara, y vio a nick y Jeff sonriéndoles, cuando se quiso parar no pudo, porque Blaine se abraso mas a él, lo que hizo que Jeff empezara a reírse descontroladamente._

_ - _**Shh, Jeff lo vas a despertar!**

**- JAJAJAJ, perdón pero son muy tiernos. **

**- Shh! ¿que hora es?**

**- Como las 10 de la noche.**

**- Oh, me quede dormido.**

**- NO NOS DIGAS!**

**- Bueno kurt, si queres le digo a Wes que se vaya al cuarto de Jeff.**

**- No es necesario Nick.**

**- Yo creo que sí.**

**- Ajam Kurtie, no creo que Blaine te suelte.**

**- Cállense los DOS!, Blaine, Blainee...**

**- NO! Shh, Sueño, cómodo- **_Le dijo Blaine, Abrasandose mas a Kurt, si eso era posible._

**- Jajá, Kurtie vas a tener que dormir acá, vamos Nick.**

**- NOOO, Chicos vengan ayúdenme.**

**- Que sueñes lindo.**

**- Chicos, LOS ODIO!**

* * *

**_ Al día_**** siguiente.**

**- Mmm, Blaine, Blaineeee, saldrías de encima mío, que se me durmió el brazo.**

**- Oh, Si lo siento.**

**- No, está bien.**

**- ¿Que hora es kurt?**

**- Las 6, mm yo me voy a ir a mi cuarto, así me ducho y me cambio, vos tendrías que hacer lo mismo.**

**- Ok, ¿Kurt?**

**- Que?**

**- Gracias por aguantarme y quedarte anoche.**

**- No hay porque, siempre que me necesite voy a estar.**

**- Te quiero mucho.**

**- Yo... También Blaine.**

* * *

**_Ya en su cuarto Kurt vio que Jeff y Wes seguían durmiendo._**

**- CHICOS, DESPIERTENSE!**

**- Shh, cállate Kurtie!**

**- Oh, no Jeffy!, no me obligues a tirarte agua!**

**- No serias Ca- **_En ese mismo instante Kurt le tiro un vaso de agua que había en una de las mesitas_**- Ahhh esta HELADA DESGRACIADO!**

**-Yo te dije, Wes ARRIBA, mira que también hay agua para vos.**

**- NO NO, Ya me levanto.**

**- Jajaja, Veo que alguien esta de buenas hoy, ¿porque será Wesly?**

**- Wesly? JAJAJAJAJ**

**- En 1- lugar te dije que no me llames "Wesly" y en 2- Veo que dormiste muy Bien kurt, jajá.**

**- SI, MUY bien, me voy a bañar porque están insoportables!**

**- JAJA, no creas que te escapaste de nosotros Muñequito. **

_ Kurt entro al baño lo mas rápido que pudo para que no lo atacara con preguntas y también para que no notaran la sonrisa que se la había formado por el solo motivo que había pasado toda la noche con Blaine, y por el hecho que este lo abrasaba muy fuerte._

* * *

**Nota:** Este capitulo fue un poco mas corto que el anterior, pero es que preferi dejarlo asi, espero que les guste. GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS, los aprecio mucho... el proximo capitulo supongo que lo voy a subir el Viernes, si puedo antes les aviso por la pag de face... La cancion que kurt le canta a Blaine, se llama Carry On de Fun, escuchenla es hermosa, ... bueno nada creo que eso es todo, nos leemos pronto, besitos


	9. Chapter 9

**- Recódame porque hago esto.**

**- Porque nunca me negarías nada.**

**- Ok, no creo que ese sea el motivo aja.**

**- Ah y porque te dije que si lo hacías te lo iba a recompensar.**

**- Jajaja, ok, aver Wes salí.**

**- No me convence mucho el color.**

**- El color está Bien, ese Azul es perfecto, solo que con un talle menos sería mejor.**

**- Estas seguro?**

**- Si!, Ahora Nick te toca.**

**- Solo si me prometen que no se van a reír.**

**- Vamos Nicky, no seas ridículo, siempre nos reímos de vos.**

**- JEFF! lo prometo y si Jeff se ríe le pego.**

**- Bueno, Como me veo?**

**- JAJAJAJ COMO UN PATITO, AUCH Kurt!**

**- Te dije que si te reías de Nick te iba a pegar, y vos Nick ese amarillo es muy llamativo, un Gris topo te quedaría mejor.**

**- Esta bien.**

**- Blaine te toca.**

**- Como estoy?**

**- Bueno Blaine digamos que el rojo no es un buen color para una reunión formal.**

**- Pero me gusta.**

**- Si Blaine es lindo, pero para otra ocasión, Mmm en negro estaría mejor.**

**- Como vos digas.**

**- Ajam, y bueno el momento que todos esperábamos, Jeff tu turno.**

**-Ok**

**- Kurt?**

**- Que Blaine?**

**- Gracias de nuevo por aguantarte todo eso.**

**- No hay problema, ya te lo dije.**

**- Y CHICOS COMO ME VEO?**

**- Perfecto, no puedo objetar nada, el color es perfecto.**

**- Estoy de acuerdo con Kurt.**

**- Tu Kurt que traje usaras.**

**- Aun no lo decido, y bueno si eso es todo los dejo.**

**- A dónde vas Kurt?**

**- Me tengo que ir a comprar unas cosas.**

**- Ok, toma..**

**- Que es esto?**

**- El numero del cajero, dijo que te lo de JAJA.- Cuando Kurt volteo hacia donde se encontraba el cajero este le guiño un ojo.**

**- JAJAJA, es lindo.**

**- MMM, ok, me voy.**

**- KURT ESTAS ROJO!**

**- SHHH, Chau después los veo.**

**- ADIOS CARIÑO!**

**- Jeff! porque le gritaste eso!**

**- Para que crea que soy el novio, obvio Blaine**

**- Estas loco.**

**- Eso dicen**

* * *

_En el local de música Kurt vio un cartel que le llamo mucho la atención._

**- Adam And The Apples?**

**- Te nos unirás?**

**- Eh?**

**- Al club.. Es gratis y las obras teatrales que realizamos son para beneficencia, es súper divertido.**

**- Ah, mm No sé, no lo creo**

**- Piénsalo Kurt, Soy Adam Crawford.**

**- Co-Como sabes quién soy?**

**- Vi un video tuyo en Youtube, Tienes una Gran voz.**

**- Como que viste un video mío?**

**- Si, o acaso pensaste que invito al primero que vea la cartelera?, tu voz nos ayudaría mucho.**

**- Oh, Emm y vos serias como el líder.**

**- Se podría decir que si, Hagamos algo porque no vienes ves una muestra y me dices.**

**- Mmm, el tema es que voy a un instituto que solo podemos salir los fines de semana.**

**- Eso no es problema porque nosotros no reunimos los domingo o en ocasiones como estas solo por un ratito.**

**- Ok, cuando tendría que ir a verlos?**

**- Ahora, yo voy justo para allá, solo pase a comprar unos Cd que se nos rayaron.**

**- Pero hoy es miércoles.**

**- hoy hay una reunión porque el domingo pasado se cancelo.**

**- Bueno, pago esto y te acompaño.**

_Kurt acompaño a Adam hasta a un auditorio, no muy grande, los demás miembros de Adam's Apples cantaron Baby Got Back, kurt disfruto mucho la presentación, así que acepto ser parte del grupo. Cuando kurt se disponía volver a Dalton Adam se ofreció a acompañarlo, cuando llegaron ambos se quedaron hablando muy animadamente en la entrada del colegio._

**- Bueno Kurt, yo tengo que volver.**

**- Oh cierto.**

**- MMM, Me darías tu numero, así te aviso cuando nos reunimos.**

**- Claro, tienes donde anotar?**

**- Toma, agendalo en mi celular.**

**- Ok, listo.**

**- CARIÑOOOOO, que haces acá afuera.**

**- MMM, Hablando con Adam, Jeff.**

**- Hola soy Adam Crawford.**

**- Jeff Sterling.**

**- Bueno Kurt me voy, estamos hablando.**

**- Chau Adam.**

**- Chau Jeff**

**- Adiós.**

**- ¿SE PUEDE SABER PORQUE ME GRITASTE CARIÑO EN EL LOCAL Y AHORA MIENTRAS HABLABA CON ADAM?!**

**- Wow, porque los dos te estaban comiendo con la mirada.**

**- Y que tiene eso, soy libre de salir con quien quiera y hablar con quien quiera.**

**- Bueno, es que pensé que te gustaba Blaine.**

**- Si pero no por eso voy a esperarlo por siempre y si da para algo con Adam, bienvenido sea.**

**- Pero...**

**- PERO NADA!**

**- Esta bien, está bien, no te enojes.**

**- Que sea la última vez.**

**- Ok.**

**- Ahora vamos adentro que te tengo que contar algo.**

**- Ahí momentos que me das mucho miedo Kurt.**

**- JAJA.**

* * *

_Era domingo y Kurt estaba preparando sus maletas para pasar el fin de semana con su familia y amigos de Mckinley. Estaba muy concentrado pensando en que iba a hacer esos dos días hasta que alguien toco la puerta._

**- Pase.**

**- Hola Kurt, oh veo que estas ocupado, hablamos después.**

**- No, no está bien, ¿que pasa?**

**- No era nada importante.**

**- Vamos Blaine, por algo viniste.**

**- Solo era para preguntarte si te ibas pero veo que sí.**

**- Ajam, ¿Por qué?**

**- Es que creí que te quedabas.**

**- ¿Vos te vas a quedar? Porque todos los chicos ya se fueron.**

**- Si y como veras me quedo solo, pero bueno no importa.**

**- Porque no vas a tu casa.**

**- Es lo mismo, estaría solo.**

**- Mmm se me acaba de ocurrir algo.**

**- Que?**

**- Porque no venís a mi casa?**

**- No kurt, no quiero ser molestia.**

**- No seas tonto, dale anda a preparar algo que le aviso a mi papa para que prepare el cuarto de huéspedes.**

**- De verdad no te molesta Kurt?**

**- Por supuesto que no, dale apúrate.**

_Kurt agarro su celular y le marco a su papa._

**_- Hola?_**

**_- Hola papá_**

**_- Kurt, paso algo?_**

**_- No, solo llamaba para avisarte que voy con un amigo y se queda a dormir-_**

**_- Que amigo?_**

**_- Blaine, papá, el chico que me ayudo la otra noche._**

**_- A bueno, está bien le voy a decir a Carol para que prepare mas comida y arregle el cuarte de huéspedes._**

**_- Ok nos vemos._**

**_- Chau hijo y no vengas muy tarde que es peligroso._**

**_- Esta bien, te quiero._**

**- Tu papa sabe que yo te ayude en el callejón!**

**- Oh, mierda me asustaste.**

**- Perdón.**

**- Esta bien, mm si, si saben de alguna forma lo tenía que tranquilizar cuando llegue golpeado.**

**- Claro, bueno yo ya estoy.**

**- A bueno sos rapidísimo, jajá**

**- Solo puse lo más importante.**

**- Ok, vamos en mi auto o en el tuyo.**

**- Como quieras.**

**- Bueno, mm vamos que es un viaje medio largo.**

* * *

**- Wow, tu casa es hermosa.**

**- Bueno gracias, pasamos?**

**- Jajá, si.**

**- Papá, LLEGUE!**

**- Hijo que bueno es verte**-_ lo saludo Burt con un fuerte abrazo que duro unos segundos, después lo soltó y poso su vista en Blaine, lo cual hizo que este se moviera incomodo._

**- Bla- Blaine Anderson.**

**- Burt Hummel.**

**- Papá! lo vas a asustar.**

**- Kurt, Cariño-** _Saludo Carol dándole un abrazo_- **Estas comiendo? estas muy flaco!**

**- JAJA, Si Carol estoy comiendo, a él es Blaine, Blaine ella es Carol.**

**- Mucho gusto señora.**

**- Dime Carol por favor, el gusto es mío y que hacemos acá parados, por favor pónganse cómodos, yo le voy a avisar a Finn que llegaste.**

**- Ok**

_Burt se sentó en unos de los sillones, haciéndoles señas a los muchachos para que lo imitaran_.

**- Bueno Blaine, creo que nunca tuve la oportunidad de agradecerte por ayudar a mi hijo esa noche.**

**- Oh, no es necesario señor, lo hubiera hecho por cualquier otra persona.**

**- Bueno pero no era cualquier persona, era mi Kurt, mi hijo, asique gracias y dime Burt.**

**- Mmm de nada seño-Burt.**

**- HERMANITO!**

**- Finn.-** _Kurt se levanto del sillón para abrazarlo, pero en vez de eso el grandote lo alzo por los aires._

**- Como te extrañe.**

**- YO TMB, PERO BAJAME!**

**- Un ratito más.**

**- Finn baja a tu hermano.**

**- Pero mamá.**

**- AHORA.**

**- Esta bien.-**_ en ese momento Finn lo bajo recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza por kurt.-_ **AUCH**

**- Te lo merecías, y Finn el es Blaine Anderson.**

**- ASI QUE VOS SOS EL FAMOSO BLAINE.-**_ Le dijo Finn mirándolo de arriba a abajo, con una expresión seria._

**- Eh, yo, mm si Blaine Anderson, mucho gusto.**

**- Yo no diría eso es tu lugar.**

**- Ehh...**

**- FINN! Basta ya tuvo suficiente con mi papá.**

**- JAJA! tenias que ver tu cara, tranquilo amigo solo estaba bromeando.-** _le dijo Finn dándole una palmeada en la espalda del morocho._

**- Oh, bueno.**

**- Chicos la comida está servida.**

_Los 4 se dirijieron a la mesa, Burt se sento en la punta, Blaine al lado de Kurt y Carol junto a Finn._

**- Y Blaine cuentanos sobre ti.**

**- No hay mucho que contar..**

**- Blaine es un poco modesto, pero es el lider del coro de nuestro colegio.**

**- Otro cantante.**

**- Un soplon, nos vinieron a investigar no?**

**- De que hablas Finn, Carol te dije que no lo dejaras ver mas CSI.**

**- JAJA, Finn cariño no seas asi, no hablemos del coro mejor.**

**- Estoy de acuerdo, MM esto esta delicioso, hace mucho que no comia comida casera recien hecha.**

**- Oh bueno Gracias Blaine, Ah y Kurt el cuartito esta lleno de polvo..**

**- Puedo volver a Dalton, no quiero ocasionarles problemas.**

**- No seas Bobo Blaine, podes dormir en mi cuarto... tenemos un colchon de aire.**

**- Por mi esta bien, pero a tu papa no le molestara?.**- l_o ultimo lo dijo mas en un susurro, para que solo Kurt lo escuchara._

**- No Blaine JAJA**

_Así pasaron una cena tranquila, riendo por los comentarios que hacia Finn y hasta aveces de Blaine._

* * *

**- Bueno Blaine vos dormís en la cama y yo duermo en el colchón.**

**- No kurt, estás loco.**

**- Sos mi invitado..**

**- No importa, yo duermo en el colchón y fin de la discusión.**- _kurt lo miro desafiante pero al final aceptando, sabiendo que no podía hacer cambiar de opinión al morocho._

**- Esta bien, bueno Em deja tus cosas por acá, y si queres dormir un ratito está bien, yo por mi parte me voy al centro comercial.**

**- Te acompaño.**

**- Ok**

_Ambos chicos bajaron las escaleras, Kurt le aviso a su papa y a Carol que salía. Cuando llegaron, empezaron a mirar vidrieras._

**- ¿Y qué te vas a comprar?**

**- MM, Bueno todavía no lo sé.**

**- JAJA eso quiere decir que vamos a estar un buen rato.**

**- Yo te pregunte si te querías quedar, ahora es demasiado tarde para arrepentimientos.**

**- JAJA, como estuvo tu semana?**

**- AGOTADORA, pero lo más importante es como estuvo la tuya, estas mejor?**

**- Y No sé ni que pensar, estoy muy confundido.**

**- Confundido con qué?**

**- Con mis sentimientos, porque para mi sorpresa no me siento mal por el rompimiento, lo sigo queriendo pero creo que me nacieron nuevos sentimientos hacia otra persona, eso es lo que me confunde.**

**- Oh, hacia quien Blaine?**

**- Quisiera guardármelo para mí hasta estar del todo seguro, no te enojes pero como te dije estoy confundido.**

**- Esta bien, no me voy a enojar, cuando estés listo y si queres hablamos.**

_En ese momento Blaine de dio un abrazo y le dijo en el oído un simple **"Gracias"**, después de unos segundo lo soltó._

**- Mmm Kurt.**

**- Si?**

**- Hay una chica corriendo hacia nosotros.**

_El castaño volteo hacia donde Blaine estaba viendo y se le formo una enorme sonrisa en la cara -_ **¡BRITT!**- _grito kurt, estirando sus brazos, Brittany dio un gritito y se lanzo en los brazos de Kurt enrollado sus piernas alrededor de las cintura de este._

**- KURT TE EXTRAÑE.-** _dijo la rubia acomodando su cabeza en el cuello de este._

**- Yo también dulzura.**- _Cuando kurt voltio a ver hacia donde estaba Blaine, este lo estaba observando con una ceja levantada.-_ **Britt Suéltame así puedes saludar a un amigo.-**_ La rubia negó con la cabeza y se sujeto más a su agarre._

**- Jajá, vamos Britt.**

**- Esta bien.**- _Brittany saco su cabeza del cuello de kurt y se quedo mirando a Blaine._

-** Britt el es Blaine Anderson un amigo, Blaine el monito que tengo colgado es Brittany Pierce.**

-** Hola Brittany.**

- **Vos que sos de mi unicornio, porque si lo lastimas mi gato es parte de una pandilla muy peligrosa.**

**- ¿Que tú qué?**

**- Nada Blaine, Britt bájate que se me están cansando los Brazos.**

**- Ok.-** _la rubia se bajo de un saltito y con una gran sonrisa y le dio otro abrazo a kurt robándole un beso._

**- Wow, Britt jajá, yo también te extrañe.**

**- HUMMEL! .**- _Kurt voltio con otra sonrisa aun mas grande que en la anterior al reconocer esa vos.- SANTANA! le grito emocionado dándole un fuerte abrazo._

**- Oh Lady Hummel como te extrañe... mm y ese Hobbit quien es?**

**- JAJA, Santana él es Blaine, Blaine ella es Santana.**

**- Mucho Gusto.**

**- Ajam, Bueno Kurt nos tenemos que ir o Sue nos va a matar. Mañana pasamos con los chicos por tu casa, Adiós.**

**- Chau, MM Blaine esta oscureciendo, volvemos?**

**- Em, Oh si como quieres, no compraste nada.**

**- No me gusto nada.**

**- JAJA ok.**

* * *

_En el cuarto de Kurt._

**- ¿Quieres ver una película?**

**- Claro cuales tienes?**

**- En el 2 cajón hay una variedad gigante, elije una mientras yo voy a buscar el colchón.**

_Cuando Kurt volvió pudo ver que Blaine había elegido la Sirenita, y que estaba cantando a la par de Ariel._

**- Interesante elección.**

**- Tengo que admitir que soy fan de Disney y Ariel es mi favorita.**

**- JAJAJA, Ok es mucho para un solo día, ven ayúdame.**

**- El inflador?**

**- Abajo de mi cama.**

**- MM Kurt, te puedo preguntar algo sin que te enojes?**

**- Tengo miedo pero si vamos..**

**- Mmm, vos, vos**

**- Yo?**

**- Vos sos Bi?**

**- JAJA, eso era, no Blaine, que te hizo pensar eso.**

**- Bueno por, por la chica rubia ella te beso.**

**- JAJA no entiendo porque estas tan nervioso, emm somos muy unidos al igual que con santana.**

**- Pero ella no se te tiro encima y bueno, no te dio un beso.**

**- Larga historia, creo que el colchón ya esta, hay sabanas en ese armario.**

**- Ok, tenemos toda la noche.**

**- Para qué?**

**- Para la larga historia**

**- Ah, mm veo que no me la vas dejar pasar.**

**- Exacto.**

**- Bueno está bien, pero no interrumpas, ok?**

**- Ok, ok**

**- Emm cuando mi papa empezó a salir con Carole, Finn se volvió muy cercano a él, iban a partidos juntos, se reunían en casa y ni notaban que yo estaba, entonces empecé a sentir celos y bueno pensé que cambiando yo, eso iba a cambiar, Empecé a salir con Britt, si Blaine como novios, duramos como 2 días y desde entonces somos muy unidos y cuando ella para mucho tiempo sin verme, me roba un beso así que me acostumbre.**

**- AJAJ Wow por un momento pensé que eran algo.**

**- No ella es la novia de Santana.**

**- Oh...**

**- Algo más que quieras saber?**

**- Bueno ella dijo algo de un gato y una pandilla.**

**- AJAJ, Britt es así, especial, aunque a veces dice cosas muy ciertas, solo tenes que seguirle la corriente.**

**- Oh bueno.**

**- Si eso es todo, A DORMIR.**

**- Que sueñes lindo Kurt.**

**- Vos también Blaine.**

_Al día siguiente Blaine se despertó al oír las carcajadas de Kurt en el comedor, así que decidió cambiarse y bajar para averiguar qué pasaba, cuando bajo, y vio a kurt sentado en el sillón, acurrucado sobre otro chico, con su cabeza recargada en el pecho del otro, riéndose por lo que este le decía._

**- Blaine te despertaste, cariño.**

**- Buen día Carol, mm si tengo que volver a Dalton por un problema.**

**- Oh algo grave?**

**- No para nada, veo que Kurt está ocupado, así que si usted le puede avisar que me fui.**

**- Ve y dile, se va a enojar si no.**

**- No quiero interrumpirlo y estoy apurado, agradecería que le digiera.**

**- Pero querido, igual te va a ver.**

**- No, salgo por la otra puerta.**

**- Se paliaron?**

**- No, solo estoy apurado y si le digo a Kurt le voy a tener que explicar, por favor.**

**- Esta bien.**

**- Ok gracias, busco mi maleta y listo, Gracias por todo.**

**- No hay porque Blaine, cuando quieras puedes volver,**

_La verdad era que Blaine no tenía que volver a Dalton por una emergencia, el verdadero motivo era que por alguna razón la cual el no entendía, estaba enojado, así que hizo como dijo se fue por la puerta de atrás y lo que le dolió mas fue ver que Kurt no se molesto ni en preguntar por él, ya que estaba muy ocupado. Cuando llego a Dalton, después de tres hora porque tuvo que tomar un colectivo, se encerró en su cuarto sin entender porque se sentía de esa forma, derrápense su teléfono sonó, era un mensaje de Kurt, Blaine lo abrió y lo leyó rápidamente._

**_- ¿Que paso, porque te fuiste? Llámame -K_**

_El morocho no respondió en vez de eso apago el celular y se durmió._

* * *

**-Blaine, Blaine, BLAINEEE!**

**- Que!, que pasa Jeff, no estoy de humor.**

**- Eso te pregunto yo a vos, que paso?, pensé que ibas a pasar todo el Fin de semana con Kurt.**

**- Estaba muy ocupado y me vine.**

**- eso no es cierto, Kurt me llamo y estaba preocupado, pensó que había pasado algo.**

**- Ah, mm eso lo dije yo.**

**- Me podrías explicar algo?**

**- Hice lo que me dijiste, le dije que estaría solo y como vos creíste me invito a su casa, todo fue para poder sacarme mis dudas y hoy cuando me levante el estaba con su noviecito a las risitas.**

**- Novio?, estás seguro?**

**- Si Jeff, lo estoy!**

**- Wow si iba enserio con Adam.**

**- Esa cosa se llama Adam?**

**- Jajá si, pero este seguro que era el novio, hace unos días lo conoce.**

**- Si lo estoy, era obvio, y si vos lo sabías porque no me lo dijiste, JEFF ME DEJASTE HACER EL RIDICULO QUE CALSE DE AMIGO SOS?!**

**- Wow, Wow, tranquilo, el me dijo que si daba para algo con él, bienvenido sea, pero fue el miércoles, por eso no lo tome enserio.**

**- Se ve que sí.**

**- Que vas a hacer Blaine?**

**- NADA JEFF, eso me saco mis dudas, no estoy enamorado de Kurt como vos afirmabas, es solo un amigo.**

**- Si es así porque te fuiste?**

**- Porque, porque, eso no importa Jeff..Además volví con Jere, me pidió perdón.**

**- Ahí Blaine creí que esta vez cuando me dijiste que eso fue todo era verdad, además tienen novio. ¿Acaso te gusta ser el segundo siempre?**

**- NO JEFF, pero me dijo que dejo a su novio por mí, y él es el amor de mi vida.**

**- Si fuera así no hubieses dudado en lo que sentías por Kurt, piénsalo.**

_Cuando Jeff termino de decir eso, se fue dejando a Blaine más confundido de lo que ya estaba._

* * *

_**Nota:** Volvi... Perdon por la demora, pero lo que paso es que estube con pruebas, para la prox semana tengo 3 mas, estoy a full, y este finde para descansar me fui a lo de mi abuela, y ella no tiene internet. bueno, este capitulo es medio largo... y no me odien... GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! son super dulces._

_Candy Criss : Jeff no va a salir con Kurt, y todavia no pense si va a llegar a tener una relacion con nick.._

_Esa era la unica pregunta... a los demas miles de gracias por los buenos comentario, los quiero..._


	10. Chapter 10

_Después de la plática que había tenido con Jeff, Blaine no sabía qué hacer, porque si se quedaba quieto en un solo lugar automáticamente le venía a la cabeza las palabras del rubio, dormir ya no podía, así que decidió cantar cuando iba a empezar alguien toco la puerta._

**-No Jeff no voy a abrir.**

**- No soy Jeff y te conviene abrir.**

**- Oh, mm kurt estoy ocupado.**

**- Si eso veo****_.-_**_ respondió kurt mientras entraba al cuarto de Blaine cerrando la puerta_

**- Que pasa Kurt, esto ocupado.**

** - WOW, esto era lo importante, LA URGENCIA que tenias, jugar con tu guitarrita.**

**- NO ESTOY JUGANDO, estoy componiendo para el coro, y no vine por esto**

**- Entonces porque lo hiciste y sin visar...**

**- Le dije a Carol, y tenía algo que hacer**

**- Que cosa Blaine?**

** - No te incumbe**

**- COMO QUE NO ME INCUMBE! TE ABRI LAS PUERTAS DE MI CASA Y VOS TE VAS SIN SALUDAR O SIN EXPLICACIONES, POR LA PUERTA DE ATRÁS ¡¿ACASO ESO TE PARECE CORRECTO?!**

**- PEEERDON NO ME DI CUENTA QUE ESTABAMOS EN UNA CLASE DE EDUCACION MORAL**_- le respondió Blaine con un tono muy sarcástico lo que hizo que kurt se enojara más de lo que ya estaba.-_ **ADEMAS PORQUE TE OFENDES SI ESTABAS TAN OCUPADO QUE SEGURO NO TE DISTE CUENTA HASTA MUCHO DESPUES!**

**-De que me estás hablando?**

**- No importa kurt y sinceramente esto muy ocupado, tengo que practicar para las eliminatorias porque A MI SI ME IMPORTA!**

**-¿Qué me estas queriendo decir?**

**- Nada Kurt, porque no te vas con tus amiguitos que yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer.**

**- No sé qué te pasa pero cuando estés menos histérico, hablamos.**

**- YO HISTERIO, JAAAA! Claro kurt.**

**- Adiós Blaine**_.- Kurt salió del cuarto de Blaine echando humos, así que decidió no ir al comedor, se fue directo a su cuarto cuando entro cerró la puerta de un portazo, lo que no se dio cuenta era que Jeff y Nick lo estaban mirando._

**-Eu, Kurt que paso?**

**- QUE, QUE PASO!**

**- Si Kurt, que paso? **

**- PAS QUE TU AMIGO ES UN IMBESIL, LISTO LO DIJE….**

**- KURT! Nick esta acá espera a que se valla para hablar mal de él.**

**- No estoy hablando de Nick, me refiero a Blaine, no sé qué bicho le pico pero me trato muy mal.**

**-Haber kurt que paso, por que se paliaron? **

**- No se Nick, yo solo le fui a preguntar porque se había ido y empezó a decir muchas cosas una de esas que me valla con mi amiguito porque él estaba muy ocupado, No entiendo nada****_._**_- Lo ultimo lo dijo mas en un sollozo, ya que había empezado a llorar._

**- Ay Kurtie no le hagas caso seguro tuvo un mal día.**

**- Si Kurt, nosotros conocemos a ese enanito y tiene un muy mal carácter, no le hagas caso**_.- Nick y Jeff se sentaron junto a Kurt, uno de cada lado y le dieron un abrazo, a lo que ellos llamaron __**"Megasuper sanguchito de Kurt",**__ intentado que se tranquilice._

**- Gracias chicos los quiero.**

**- Nosotros también Kurtie, y vamos sécate esas lagrimas que Nick nos paga el café…**

**- Ja! No es necesario Jeff**

**- Si Kurtie vamos te hará bien salir.**

**- Ok vamos.**

_ Los 3 chics se fueron rumbo a Lima Bean, mientras que Blaine en su cuarto no paraba de caminar de un lado al otro, se sentía muy culpable, ni el mismo sabia porque había tratado así a Kurt, porque el castaño tenia razón, el lo había invitado a su casa, su familia lo había tratado como de la familia, así que decidió dejar su orgullo de lado e ir a disculparse con Kurt._

* * *

**-Te sentís mejor?**

**-Si Nick, Jeff tenía razón lo necesitaba.**

**- Es como yo siempre digo el café es como un delicioso abrazo en una taza, y un abrazo cuando estas triste siempre te anima, ¿no lo creen?**

**- No se suponía que el té era como un abrazo en una taza?**

**- CALLATÉ NICK!, siempre arruinando el momento… además no me gusta el té.**

**- JAJAJA, ustedes chicos son únicos.**

**- Ajam, JAJA**

**- Hablando de eso cuando yo entre al cuarto que estaban haciendo, porque era la hora de la comida se suponía que tenían que estar en el comedor**_.- cuando kurt pregunto eso Nick, que había mordido un pedazo de pastel, lo escupió y empezó toser ya que se había atorado con el poco de pastel que le había quedado en la boca._

**- DIU NICK, QUE ASCO!**._– Le dijo Jeff mientras le daba golpecitos en la espalda, un poco más fuerte de lo necesario.-_ **Nosotros estábamos hablando sobre las eliminatorias porque están muy cerca.**

**- JAJAJA , claaaro, por esta vez voy a fingir que les creo.**

**- Y yo creo que es hora de volver, tenemos reunión Warbler.**

**- JAJA OK vamos.**

_Cuando los chicos llegaron a Dalton pudieron ver a Blaine sentado en las escaleras._

**-KURT, KURT, podemos hablar?**

**- Mmmm Kurt nosotros nos vamos a la sala del coro, y tu Umpalumpa, se bueno o te quedas sin futuros hijos ¿entendiste?**

**- Si entendí.**

**- ¿Qué pasa Blaine?**

**- Bueno yo umm, lo siento, por cómo te trate, yo, yo , no sé que me paso y te juro que no me quise desquitar con vos, aunqe lo termine haciendo y me siento verdaderamente mal por eso…. Y bueno si no me quieres perdonar, lo entiendo y ya me puse nervioso así que mejor me callo antes de arruinarlo.**

**- JAJA, sos tiernísimo... obvio que te perdono, todos tenemos malos días, tendrías que ver los míos.**

**- Así que ¿Todo bien?**

**- Si Blaine.**- _en ese momento el morocho se abalanzo a kurt que hizo que este se tambaleara, después de unos segundos Blaine lo soltó_**.- JAJA ok, eso me tomo por sorpresa**

**- Jajá bueno ahora que estamos bien, necesito que me ayudes con algo...**

**- Aver, dime**

**- Bueno, viste que había cortado con el chico que salía, bueno el me había dejado, en fin volvimos y quiero cantarle algo.**

**- Oh, y yo que tengo que ver con todo eso****_?._**_- Kurt contesto muy agriamente porque le dolía que otro chico hubiera vuelto con su novio, pero como Blaine no se había dado cuenta siguió hablando._

**- El problema es que los warblers no suelen hacer ese tipos de cosas, seguro se negarían, así que si vos me ayudas seguro ellos terminarían accediendo.**

**- Wow, alto.-** _le dijo kurt poniendo su mano delante de Blaine para que este se detuviera__**.**_**- En 1° lugar, estás seguro que quieres volver con este tipo, el te lastimo, yo mismo te vi Blaine y como ya te dije no creo que el te merezca. En 2° lugar que te hace pensar que van a acceder?**

**-Bueno Kurt yo simplemente lo sé, y con respecto a jere, yo dramatice mucho ese día y bueno el es el amor de mi vida, y por eso le di una segunda oportunidad.**

_Con esas palabras kurt sintió que le rompía el corazón, pero aun así accedió a ayudarlo, al fin acabo Blaine era su amigo._

**-Está bien Blaine…**

**- GRACIAS, TE QUIERO… bueno vamos a la reunión y hablamos con los warblers.**

**- Como digas.**

_En la sala del coro Kurt busco al rubio, cuando lo pudo encontrar procedió a sentarse con él, en cambio Blaine se paro en medio de la sala y se aclaro la garganta para hacerse notar._

**-Wes quisiera hablar…**

**- Adelante Blaine.**

**- Bueno, como algunos saben eso muy enamorado y por ese motivo quería dedicarle a esa persona una canción.**

**- Wow y quien es el afortunado?**

**-Jeremaiah el gerente de GAP, alguno lo conocen… él es el amor de mi vida.**

_Al escuchar nuevamente eso, kurt volvió a sentir que su corazón se le hacía añicos, lo cual Jeff se dio cuenta y lo rodeo con un brazo en señal de apoyo, pero no tan obvio, cuando Kurt levanto la vista del piso vio que este lo estaba mirando y le regalo una sonrisa, la cual kurt se la devolvió_

**-y en que tenemos que ayudarte nosotros Blaine?**

**-Bueno o quería ir a cantarle al local, como una sorpresa...**

**-Pero Blaine sabes que no cantamos en la calle o locales desde esa vez…**

_Kurt dio un largo suspiro y se levanto de su lugar quedando cara a cara con Blaine._

**-MMM, yo.-** _Kurt tuvo que aclararse la garganta porque se le había formado un nudo, ya que hablar le estaba costado más de lo que se suponía__**.-**_** Yo cuando estaba en Mckinley hacíamos eso todo el tiempo, así ganábamos confianza y de paso practicábamos, además es para ayudar a Blaine.**

**- Bueno si los demás están de acuerdo….**

**- Yo no, y Nick tampoco.**

**- De que hablas Jeff?**

**-Como me escuchaste Blaine, me parece una pérdida de tiempo y ese chico me cae mal.**

**-Jeff sos mi amigo, te lo estoy pidiendo yo, no cualquiera.**

**- NO Blaine y si dos no están de acuerdo, no va nadie**

**- vos tampoco quieres Nick?**

**- Mmm, bueno a mí también me cae mal ese tal Jeremaiah así que lo siento Blaine pero apoyo a Jeff.**

**- Saben, mejor damos un receso de unos minutos y después lo decidimos.**

**-Bueno Wes, pero no creo que cambie de opinión.**

**Jeff y Nick no se movieron de su lugar y Blaine los observaba con una expresión de enojo y confusión, pero fue kurt el que se acerco a hablar con ellos.**

**-Porque hicieron eso?**

**- Es obvio Kurt, y no sabía que eras masoquista.**

**- Y no lo soy pero él es mi amigo y el de ustedes dos y nos está pidiendo ayuda, y como buenos amigos que somos los vamos a ayudar, ok?**

**-No kurt, hoy que se pelearon te pusiste mal, imagínate cuando lo veas cantándole a otro chico…**

**-No Jeff, eso no importa, yo no quiero que se peleen porque me haría más daño saber que fue por mi culpa.**

**- Ok pero aceptamos por vos Kurt.**

**- Gracias Nick, a los dos.-** _kurt los rodeo a ambos chicos con sus brazos…en ese momento Wes dio un golpe con su martillo llamando la atención de todos._

-**Bueno llegaron a un acuerdo.**

**-Si, aceptamos, pero por vos Blaine ni por ese espantapájaros mal peinado, lo hacemos porque Kurt nos lo pidió.**

**-Gracias chicos a vos también Kurt****_.-_**_ respondió Blaine ignorando el hecho que Jeff acababa de insultar a su novio._

**-Bueno entonces el domingo vamos a GAP y damos una de nuestras mejores actuaciones, eso es todo.**

_ Todos salieron del salón y Jeff paro en medio del pasillo a Kurt._

**-Jeff de verdad lo que menos necesito es un sermón**

**-Kurtie no te iba a dar un sermón, te iba preguntar algo.**

**-QUE?**

**- Este domingo no habías arreglado con Adam.**

**-Oh mierda, que voy hacer?**

**- Vas a ir con Adam, no es necesario que estemos todos los Warblers.**

**-ok, voy a avisarle a Blaine.**

**-Quieres que te acompañe?**

**-No es necesario, nos vemos.**

**- adiós.**

_ Kurt fue hasta el cuarto del morocho, tuvo que tocar un par de veces hasta que este le abriera la puerta_.

**-Oh Kurt, pasa y de nuevo GRACIAS!**

**- porque**

**- Por convencer a Nick y Jeff.**

**- A, no es nada, justo venia a hablarte por eso.**

**- ¿Se retrataron? **

**- ¿Qué? No, yo el domingo no puedo ir, pero bueno Jeff me dijo que no había ningún problema.**

**-Oh porque?, ¿Enserio? Yo contaba con vos para que me des tu apoyo...**

**-Había quedado con alguien antes y no lo puedo cancelar.**

**-Con Adam ¿no?**

**- Eh, como es que sabes de Adam?**

**-ESO NO IMPORTA, VAS A SALIR CON EL ¿NO?**

**-Bueno si…**

**-O SEA QUE "ESE" AL QUE RECIEN CONOCES ES MAS IMPORTANTE QUE TU AMIGO, ¿SABES QUE? ¡ESTA BIEN! NO TE NECESITO, IGUAL GRACIAS POR CONVENCER A LOS CHICOS, AHORA APRECIARIA QUE TE VALLAS.**

_Con eso Kurt se fue de la habitación del morocho sin decir ni entender nada, le había dolido que Blaine lo trate mal sin motivos, pero no iba a volver a llorar por los cambios de humor del otro en vez de eso, se fue a su cuarto se puso el pijama y se echo a dormir. En cambio Blaine estaba sentado en su cama muy enojado y a la vez muy confundido no sabía porque se había puesto así al saber que Kurt iba a pasar un día completo con ese tal Adam, en vez de estar con él. _

**_¿ACASO ESTABA CELOSO?_**

* * *

**NOTA:**

_MIL PERDONES POR LA DEMORA, estube con mil estas semanas... y ademas no estube en mi mejor momento de escritora... asi que quedo esto, espero que les guste nose cuando subire el proximo capitulo, les aviso por la pagina de Facebook :D igual espero que para el prox. domingo pueda subirles el proximo capitulo... mmm GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS... Hubo dos que hicieron que me ria demaciado el de Mel Reed y el de MayiKlaine jajaj el de May, porque me descubrio :$ el que abrazaba a kurt era Puck :$ ajaj bueno a los demas MILES & MILES DE GRACIAS POR LEER, Bueno hasta la proxima los quiero _


	11. Chapter 11

_Era sábado y Kurt estaba leyendo un libro, mientras que Jeff lo miraba sin decir una palabra, estuvieron así como 30 minutos hasta que el castaño dejo su libro en una mesita y rompió el incomodo silencio…_

- **¿Qué pasa Jeff?**

**- ¿Por qué tendría que pasar algo?**

**- Se que me quieres decir o pedir algo pero por alguna rara razón no te animas…**

**- Tanto se nota?**

**- Y que no hables es raro, así que si, vamos ven** -_le dijo Kurt golpeando el colchón para que el rubio se siente al lado suyo._

**- Lo que quería preguntarte es si seguís sintiendo cosas por Blaine?**

**- No lo sé Jeff y aunque así fuera el solo me ve como un amigo y eso no lo puedo cambiar.**

**- Y Adam?**

**- Que pasa con él?**

**- Están juntos?**

**- JAJA YO Y ADAM, JUNTOS? NOOOO de donde sacase eso?**

**- Bueno por lo que me dijiste el otro día**

**- AHH si pero te lo dije para que no me molestaras mas con el tema de Blaine, Adam tiene N-O-V-I-A, el es solo un buen amigo.**

**- Oh, que lastima era lindo.**

**- JAJA, mm Jeff vos le dijiste algo a Blaine de lo que yo te dije?**

**- Porque?**

**- Porque ayer cuando le dije que no podía ir el domingo, me empezó a decir que a mí me importaba mas Adam que su amigo, ósea el.**

**- AWWWWWWW mi Blaney esta celoso, el otro día estaba igual de celoso, eso quiere decir que yo como de costumbre tenía razón.**

**- Jeff de nuevo con eso, el no siente lo mismo que yo, es mas volvió con ese chico… no entiendo nada, porque me decís que el otro día estaba igual?**

**- Porque yo sé el motivo por el cual se fue sin despedirse de tu casa…**

**- Por qué?**

**- Porque él se puso muuuuuuy celoso cuando te vio con Adam en tu casa...**

**- Adam nunca fue a mi casa.**

**- Oh wow, entonces quien era el chico con el que te estabas abrazando**

**- JAJA, si no me equivoco era Puck, es algo así como uno de mis mejores amigos y también es Hetero.**

**- JAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJJAJAJ**

**- De que te reis?**

**- Porque Blaine creyó que era tu novio... a ver Kurtie, sos demasiado lento, yo le dije a Blaine que vaya a tu casa para que pasen finde solos, fuera de la escuela, porque él estaba confundido por lo que sentía por vos y aunque ahora no se dé cuenta, el esta tan enamorado de vos, como vos lo estas de él, pero son tan, PERO TAN TONTITOS que no se dan cuenta.**

**- Ósea que yo era el chico del que me había hablado, pero porque volvió con su Ex**

**- Porque Blaine es…especial.**

**- Aunque me encante lo que me estás diciendo no se qué hacer, el ya decidió**

**- Te juro que hay momentos en los que me dan ganas de matarte, a ver Kurtie yo los ayude, les hable pero no puedo hacer mas ahora, solo queda que uno de los dos de el primer paso…y créeme que ese no va a ser Blaine.**

**- Pero yo no sé y si te estás equivocando y arruino nuestra amistad.**

**- No kurt yo no me equivoco… sabes lo que vas a hacer, lo que vamos a hacer LOS DOS...**

**- Qué?**

**- Yo voy hablar con Wesly, y para las eliminatorias, van a cantar vos y Blaine, va a ser una excelente excusa para que pasen tiempo extra juntos, y solos…**

**- Pero, pero un dueto estas seguro que va a aceptar.**

**- Kurt, vamos soy yo TODO lo que quiero lo obtengo.**

**- Pero no sé si me voy a animar.**

**- Vamos Kurt no pierdes nada…**

**- Ok, cuando le vas a….**

**- Shhhh**_- lo hizo callar Jeff, marcando un número el cual Kurt no llego a ver…puso el teléfono a altavoz para que kurt pudiera escuchar._

**_- Hola..._**

**_- Hola Wes, mi amigo del alma._**

**_- Que quieres Jeff?_**

**_- Porque supones que te voy a pedir algo?_**

**_- No lo supongo, LO SE_**

**_- Ok, mm estas ocupado._**

**_- No, que pasa?_**

**_- Se me ocurrió una idea genial para las regionales._**

**_- Eso es raro, continúa._**

**_- Se me ocurrió que en vez de un solo sea un dueto._**

**_- No, Jeff no van a cantar vos y Nick._**

**_- No estoy hablando de mi tarado me refiero a Blaine y Kurt._**

**_- Oh, mm le dijiste algo a ellos._**

**_- No, quise hablar con vos primero._**

**_- No será todo para que estén juntos ¿no?_**

**_- MMMMMMMMM_**

**_- Porque si es así, es una magnífica idea, en la reunión de esta tarde lo anuncio..._**

**_- Ok Wesly, gracias._**

**_- Chau Jeff._**

**- Listo Kurtie.**

**- Que Wes este de acuerdo por ese motivo me tomo por sorpresa.**

**- Y… que te puedo decir todos los queremos ver juntos, y cuando digo todos son TODOS.**

* * *

_Eran las 2 de la tarde y Kurt y Nick estaban esperando a Jeff en la puerta de la sala de reuniones Warbler_

**- Y te dijo que ya llegaba?**

**- Ajam, tenía que buscar algo primero, te vez un poco nervioso Kurt, ¿Qué pasa?**

**- No nada, es solo que Jeff dijo que en 5 estaba acá y pasaron como 20 minutos.**

**- Seguro se debe estar teniendo o algo por el estilo.**

**- Te escuche Nick, por esta vez no te golpeo porque estoy de buen humor, próxima te mato.**

**- En donde te habías metido?**

**- Tranquilo Kurtie, estaba hablando con alguien, entremos que ya debió haber empezado la reunión.**

**- Ahora que llegaron, TARDE, podemos comenzar.**

**- Perdón, igual falta Blaine.**

**- Oh, Kurt el hoy no viene, bueno el tema a tratar son las regionales y para este año la idea es que sea un dueto entre Kurt Blaine…lo que están de acuerdo levanten a mano.**

_Todos levantaron la mano felicitando a un distraído Kurt_.

**- Entonces está decidido, yo ya hable con Blaine el también estuvo de acuerdo**.

_Después de eso siguieron hablando de muchas cosas de las cuales kurt no les presto atención, cuando Wes dio por terminada la reunión, el castaño salió del salón para buscar a Blaine, era muy raro que no participe de una reunión Warbler, cuando llego al dormitorio de este no paro ni para tocar la puerta, solo entro y vio que Blaine estaba dormido así que se acerco se arrodillo enfrente de él y le acaricio la mejilla, una mueca se le formo en la cara cuando vio que estaba húmeda y ahora que lo observaba más detenidamente tenía los ojos hinchado por lo que supuso que estuvo llorando, así que decidió que lo mejor sería que se fuera y después preguntarle que le había pasado, pero cuando se paro una mano rodeo su muñeca, al darse vuelta y ver que Blaine se había despertado se volvió a arrodillar volviendo a su posición anterior quedando cara a cara con Blaine._

**- No peliemos más…**

**- Está bien Blaine, pero no creo que ese sea el motivo por el cual vos hayas faltado a la reunión y hayas estado llorando.**

**- Corte definitivamente con Jeremaiah**

**- Por qué?**

**- Porque lo llame y me atendió su supuesto EX – NOVIO que al final no era tan EX, así que corte todo con él.**

**- Te felicito Blaine, es la mejor decisión que pudiste tomar.**

**- Gracias Kurt, sos muy especial para mí.**

**- Vos también lo sos para mi****_.-_**_ Kurt volvió a acariciar la mejilla de Blaine, Ambos sonrieron, y poco a poco fueron achicando el espacio que los separaba hasta que unieron sus labios, sintieron una descarga eléctrica correr por todo su cuerpo, Kurt no pudo evitar sonreír, lo cual Blaine aprovecho para introducir su lengua, el beso era lento y dulce, Kurt extendió su mano y tomo el rostro de Blaine, este por la posición en que se encontraba paso su mano por el pelo de Kurt, todo era perfecto, se sentía correcto por un momento ambos muchachos se olvidaron de todos eran solo ellos dos, nada mas importaba….._

- **Blaine viste mi… Oh WOW chicos perdón.**

_Ambos chicos se separaron de golpe al ver a Wes parado en la puerta, kurt se paro y se fue sin decir una palabra ya que estaba muy avergonzado, por el otro lado estaba Blaine con una mano en sus labios y una ENORME sonrisa._

**- MMM Blaine lo-lo siento no sabía que estabas con Kurt…Blaine me estas escuchando?**

**- Lo-lo bese.**

**- Noooo me digas.**

**- Lo bese, el me beso y fue tan WOW.**

**- Desde cuando salen?**

**- En realidad no lo hacemos, no lo sé con el beso supongo que sí, eso es lo que yo quiero pero ¿SI EL NO QUIERE?**

**- WOW, WOW Blaine STOP, Primero: ¿Qué paso con el gerente de G.A.P? y segundo: Por lo que vi Kurt siente lo mismo que vos.**

**- Digamos que no funciono y yo me apresure…**

**- Bueno, y con respecto a Kurt que vas a hacer el es un chico muy bueno Blaine, tenes que ser sincero con él y principalmente con vos mismo.**

**- Si lo sé…yo, yo lo quiero.**

**- Entonces dile, yo por mi parte les voy a avisar a los Warblers que lo de mañana se cancela.**

**- NO! No canceles nada, solo avísale que hubo un ligero cambio de planes**.

* * *

**Nota:**

Lose el capitulo es medio corto y me tarde mucho, PERO se besaron :$ mmm ahora que mis profes aflojaron con las pruebas voy a poder subir como antes, creo que para el Domingo tengo el proximo capitulo igual no prometo nada... GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS (L son muy dulces, me encanta...espero que les guste el capitulo... BESOS


	12. Chapter 12

**- ¿A que te refieres con que hubo un cambio de planes?  
- Les explico a todos juntos, solo junta a todos los Warblers mañana acá a las de la tarde pero deciles que no le digan nasa a kurt, principalmente a Jeff, acá les explicamos.  
- No entiendo nada!**

**- Solo hazlo Wes! por favor, yo después te explico.**

_Era domingo y Wes ya había hablado con los Warblers, y le había aclarado a Jeff que no digiera NADA, por lo tanto este prefirió esquivar al castaño ya que no era bueno mintiendo, Kurt noto esto pero pensó que el rubio estaba pensando en las regionales, o en las materias que tenía que rendir, por eso prefirió no pasarle importancia, así que a la 1:30 de la tarde se fue de Dalton camino al auditorio donde se encontraría con Adam y los demás chicos, en el camino vio a un chico que parecía estar perdido así que decidió acercarse para ayudarlo._

**- Emm, hola ¿Necesitas ayuda?**

**- Mmm bueno sí, creo que me perdí.**

**- Haber, adonde te dirigías.**

**- Necesito llegar al auditorio de " Adam And The Apples".**

**- Yo me dirijo para allá también, vamos juntos... Vas a audicionar?**

**- No, yo soy el primo del director del club.**

**- Wow, sos el primo de Adam.**  
**- Si, ¿lo conoces?**

**-Si, es un buen amigo, por cierto soy Kurt Hummel.**  
**- Chandler Kiehl.**  
**- Mucho gusto Chandler, ¿y a que se debe tu visita, si se puede saber?**

**- Digamos que voy a vivir con Adam hasta el próximo año que entre a la universidad de artes dramáticas.**

**- ¿A cuál vas a ir? yo voy a ir a Nyada o eso pretendo.**

**- Wow, que coincidencia yo también, hasta podemos llegar a ser compañeros de cuarto.**

**- JAJA, puede que si, en ese caso suerte.**

**- Lo mismo digo.**

_Ambos chicos siguieron hablando y riendo todo el camino hasta que llegaron al auditorio, todavía faltaba que llegue alguno de los chicos del club entre ellos Adam._

**- Así que acá es donde se reúnen, me lo imaginaba mas grande.**

**- Mmm, si es como nuestra PEQUEÑA guarida, muy pequeña.**

**- JAJAJA, mm por lo visto mi primo no llego.**

**- Eso parece, aunque es raro porque el siempre llega primero.**

**- Me pregunto si le harán dejado mi mensaje.**

**- ¿Que mensaje?**

**- El que no me vaya a buscar al Aeropuerto.**

**- Espero que sí, sino te va a querer matar.**

**- Kurt va a venir Adam, si no me voy.**

**- Mmmm no se Jake.**

**- Y si nos dirigís vos?**

**- No, no podría, mm mejor la reunión de hoy la dejamos para el próximo domingo.**

**- Ok, les aviso a los chicos, gracias.**

**- De nada.**

**- Porque no los dirigís vos?**

**- No, ese es el lugar de Adam, yo soy solo parte del coro.**

**- No creo que ese sea el caso.**

**- Si lo es.**

**- Bueno, no estoy de acuerdo... pero no te voy a discutir.**

**- Me parece perfecto.**

**- JAJA, ¿Kurt?**

**- ¿Que?**

**- MMM ya que tengo que esperar a Adam y el todavía no vino, ¿aceptarías ir a tomar un café conmigo?**

** - Claro, Me quedo con vos hasta que llegue tu primo, no te podría dejar solo.**

**- Gracias, Eso sí vos elegís el lugar porque yo no conozco.**

**- Vallamos a Starbucks, ahí uno cerca**

* * *

_ En Dalton..._

**-Entendieron chicos?**

**- Si Blaine.**

**- Bueno entonces a practicar.**

**- Mmm Blaine antes puedo hablar con vos?**

**- Si que pasa Wes?**

**- Mejor vallamos a afuera.**

**- Enserio Blaine, te le vas a declarar así? Ni siquiera vas a hablar con él antes.**

**- ¿Que tiene de malo?**

**- Haber, Hasta ayer nos dijiste que el gerente de G.A.P era el amor de tu vida, y lo dijiste enfrente de el, como pretendes que Kurt se sienta, yo diría que hables con el primero, aclaren todo y no me malinterpretes, así como Jeff quiere verlos juntos, yo también, pero creo que te estás apresurando y quien va a salir mas lastimado va a ser kurt.**

**- Gracias por tu consejo Wes, pero es una decisión tomada.**

**- Que terco eres Blaine, me dan ganas de matarte.**

**- Si no queres ser parte, si no queres cantar conmigo está bien Wes lo respeto, pero yo lo voy a hacer con o si tu aprobación.**

**- A veces te comportas como un nene de 5 años, pero aun así seguís siendo mi amigo y solo por esa razón te voy a ayudar con toda esta locura.**

**- Gracias Wes, sabía que podía contar con vos.- **_Al terminar de decir esto Blaine le dio un fuerte abrazo._

**- Bueno, bueno volvamos a terminar de arreglar los últimos detalles.**

**- Vamos.**

* * *

_En Starbucks..._

**-y bueno Kurt contame algo sobre ti.**

**- MMM, no hay mucho que contar, Me gusta cantar, estudio en la academia Dalton, soy miembro de los Warblers, pero mejor contame algo de vos, ya habrá tiempo de hablar sobre mí.**

**- Soy cantante, termine mis estudios, así que digamos que este es como un año sabático para mi, aunque lo voy a aprovechar para prepararme para poder entrar a Nyada, mi primo me trata como un bebe, aunque solo soy dos años menor que él, así que si nos ves peleando es por eso...**

**- Jajá, Si Adam suele ser un poco sobreprotector.**

**- Jajaja ok**.- _En ese momento el teléfono de Kurt sonó..._

_- Hola?_

_- Kurt, soy Adam._

_- Hey, Adam, ¿Donde estas?, todos se fueron._

_- Perdón, pero quería saber si por casualidad no viste a un chico rubio de estatura media, y usa anteojos._

_- Chandler, jajá, si estoy en Starbucks con el ahora._

_- Lo voy a matar, no se muevan de ahí, yo ya voy._

_- Ok, ok yo te lo cuido._

_- Gracias, Kurt te debo una!_

_- No hay problema te esperamos._

**- ¿Era mi primo?**

**- Ajam y viene para acá.**

**- Se nos acabo la diversión.**

**- AJAJ no seas así!**

* * *

**- Blaine, creo que los chicos se ganaron un descanso.**

**- Media hora y empezamos a ensayar de nuevo.**

_ La mayoría de los Warblers salieron del salón y se dirigieron a la cafetería, excepto Nick, Jeff, Wes y por supuesto Blaine que estaba muy nervioso para poder ingerir algo._

**- Blaney estás seguro de esto?**

**- Jeff, vos fuiste el primero en decirme que abra los ojos y me dé cuenta de las cosas que siento por Kurt.**

**- Si, pero creo que estas yendo muy rápido y lo último que quiero es ver mal a Kurt.**

**- ¡¿POR QUE TODOS ME DICEN ESO?! ¿Acaso soy una mala persona? que creen que voy a lastimar a Kurt.**

**- No es eso, Es que todo fue muy derepente y seamos sinceros, sos un desastre con todo lo que tiene que ver con el amor y el romance.**

**- Shhhh, cállate Jeff...**

**- Jajá, ¿mi Blaney está nervioso?, eso es nuevo.**

**- Te dije que te calles!**

**- ¿A qué hora venia Kurt?**

**- No tengo idea Wes, ¿vos Nick sabes?**

**- Creo que me había dicho que alrededor de las 16:30.**

**- Eso nos da solo 1:30 para practicar!**

**- Tranquilo Blaine, vuelven los chicos y continuamos ensayando.**

**- Ok!**

* * *

**- Hey Kurt!**

**- Hola Adam, siéntate acá con nosotros.**

**- ¿Y cómo te trato este?, es medio irrespetuoso a veces.**

**- Que estás diciendo, si kurt es la persona más adorable que conocí.**

**- Estoy hablando de ti Chandler!**

**- JAJA, tranquilo Adam, que fue buenito hasta ahora.**

**- ¿Donde estabas?**

**- Mejor ni lo menciones Chandler, te fui a buscar al Aeropuerto.**

**- Pero si te deje un mensaje, para avisarte que había llegado antes y por eso venia directamente.**

**- Bueno, a mi no me dijeron nada, igual tendrías que haberme esperado ¡TE PODRIAS HABER PERDIDO!**

**- Me perdí pero un Ángel me acompaño hasta acá.**

**- ¿Kurt?**

**- Ajam.**

**- Mmm, Bueno, no-no fue nada**- _dijo Kurt que estaba muy colorado por el comentario de Chandler_.

**- Jajá, Bueno Chandler creo que tendríamos que ir yendo a casa, así acomodamos todo.**

**- Yo también me voy a ir yendo.**

**- Te llevo Kurt.**

**- No es necesario Adam... Voy caminando**

**- No te estoy preguntando, TE DIJE QUE TE LLEVO y no se habla más.**

**- Ok, tu ganas.**

* * *

**- Oh, Mierda.**

**- Que paso Jeff?**

**- Kurt me mando un mensaje, está viniendo, en 5 minutos esta acá, quiere que lo acompañe a comprar algunas cosas.**

**- Mierda!, Bueno, vamos todos al garaje y lo esperamos ahí como habíamos acordado, Jeff tu lo distraes hasta la señal.**

**- Ok Blaine, VAMOS TODOS!**

_Kurt se había sentado en el asiento del copiloto, mientras que Chandler estaba en el asiento trasero, en menos de 5 minutos estaban en la puerta del garaje Dalton, Ya que no había transito... Kurt pudo ver a Jeff parado al lado de un auto así que se despidió de los dos chicos y se dirigió hasta donde estaba el rubio._

**- Jeff, no era necesario que vengas hasta acá, con que me esperaras en las cafetería bastaba.**

**- Oh no mi pequeño Kurtie, además no me costaba nada venir hasta acá y esperar a mi muñequito.**

**- JA! hace mucho no me decías así!, pensé que te habías olvidado, veo que no tengo tanta suerte.**

**- EXACTO, mmm Kurtie, ¿por qué llegaste antes?**

**- Porque se cancelo la reunión.**

**- Oh...**

_A lo lejos se escucho un silbido, como el de un pájaro lo cual significaba que estaban listos._

**- Bueno Kurt me tenes que esperar acá.**

**- Por qué?**

**- Solo Hazlo.**

_Kurt vio a Jeff alejarse y después de unos segundos pudo ver como todos los Warblers se iban acercando a él con una sonrisa, y en el medio de todos ellos estaba Blaine, una melodía empezó a sonar y a su vez el moreno comenzo a cantar._

**The time is up**

**the essence the essences of you.**

**I have never known someone who does things like you do.**

**You take the time to laugh it up**

**you call things as they are.**

**You are my, you are my,**

**tiny shiny star.**

** Los Warblers empezaron a hacer los coros.**

**Take me away-oh**

**Take me away-oh**

**Take me away-oh to place where I become,**

**become, one, two, three, four, five**

**I feel so alive**

**one, two, three, four five**

**I feel so, I feel so alive-yeah**

**Simple times in a simple place have never felt so good.**

**Until we met I always felt a bit misunderstood.**

**You take the time to listen close, you part the cloudy skies.**

**'Cause even the rain can't help but fall for your big baby blue eyes**

**Take me away-oh**

**Take me away-oh**

**Take me away-oh to a place where I become,**

**become, one, two, three, four, five**

**I feel so **

**one, two, three, four, five**

**I feel so, I feel so alive.**

**One is for the number of days it took for me to fall**

**Two is when I knew you were one to play along**

**Three we started see how deep we could be if we were to trust that?**

**Four our love could handle anything that came to us and that?**

**Five in the morning we stop, we listen, we talk,**

**we kiss and we stare can't believe we're there.**

**Time is up the essence the essence of you**

**Take me away-oh**

**Take me away-oh**

**Take me away-oh To a place where I become, become**

**Take me away-oh**

**Take me away-oh**

**Take me away-oh To a place where I become, we become one.**

_Kurt no entendía nada, no entendía que quería decir eso, hasta llego a pensar que todo era un sueño... ¡Blaine le habia cantando a el!, era imposible, Kurt se obligo a salir de sus pensamientos cuando escucho a Jeff hablar..._

**- Nosotros los dejamos hablar...**

**- ¿Eso fue para mí?**

**- Si, no encontré una forma mejor para decirte lo que siento, pero ahora no se si hice bien, es que él, el beso me aclaro todas las dudas, Yo-YO te quiero Kurt, y me equivoque con Jeremaiah, el era una ilusión, un capricho por decirlo de alguna forma...Yo solo quiero que seamos TU Y YO, claro si vos queres, yo te quiero Kurt, te quiero de verdad, quiero que estemos juntos, como pareja... ¿Podrías decir algo? me estoy poniendo nervioso ¿te enojaste?**

_Kurt no dijo nada solo sonrió y corto el espacio que existía entre ambos juntando sus labios, fue un beso dulce, que transmitía seguridad, sentían que eso era lo correcto, ese beso era todo lo que no se podía decir con palabras, Kurt enrollo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Blaine y Blaine lo abrazo por la cintura para traerlo lo más cerca posible, cuando el aire les fue necesario rompieron el beso, juntando sus frentes y sonriéndose mutuamente._

**- ¿Eso es un sí?**

**- Ajam.**

_Eso fue lo único que necesito Blaine para volver a atacar los labios de Kurt, su NOVIO._

* * *

**Nota: **

Perdoon por la tardanza pero no pude actualizar antes, el 18 fue mi cumple así que lógicamente no pude escribir y en lo que quedo de la semana Tampoco pude actualizar porque me tomaron demasiadas pruebas, es mas hoy tampoco iba actualizar, esta semana tengo 5 pruebas, y tengo que aprobarlas si o si :_ pero me hice un tiempo para ustedes :D, Gracias por los REVIEWS... me encantan, son muy dulces, algunos me hacen reír demasiado... bueno eso, la canción que canto Blaine era la de Dani Shay - One, no sabia cual elegir, estaba muy indecisa, pero me decidí por esta, me encanta la letra.

Bueno nada eso, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER... hasta la proxima que espero que sea pronto. besos.

Pd: les dejo mi Twitter: laura_germana

los adoro


	13. Chapter 13

**IMPORTANTE:**

"Muchas escritoras de Fanfiction , han estado recibiendo comentarios de odio hacia ellas, y sus trabajos. Son reviews hirientes, con insultos y amenazas, que al parecer son hechos por una misma persona, ya que todos son prácticamente iguales, y los recibieron casi al mismo tiempo.

Si la persona que deja esos comentarios está leyendo esto, le pido por favor que pare de hacerlo. No saben lo que es dejar el alma en cada capítulo, y escribirlo con todo el amor del mundo, aún así teniendo miles de cosas para hacer. Y aunque muchas estemos extremadamente ocupadas con la escuela, trabajos, familia, etc, siempre encontramos un momento para escribir (o en mi caso, también, quedarme despierta hasta tarde) y terminar el capítulo a tiempo, para no defraudar a los lectores. Así que, si las críticas no van a ser constructivas, para que el fic tenga una mejor calidad de escritura, o para señalar algún error que a las autoras siempre se nos pasa por alto, por favor, solo no publiquen el review. Si el fic no es de su agrado, cierren la ventana y vayan a leer otro.

Aunque, claramente, creo que la persona que está dejando esos reviews, lo hace solo para molestar.

Para todas esas hermosas escritoras, les recomiendo borrar esos reviews, las veces que sean necesarias, y seguir escribiendo todas las increíbles historias, ya que si dejan de hacerlo estarán dándole mucha importancia a los estúpidos comentarios de esa persona. Y si en algún momento dudan de si seguir escribiendo o no, a causa de aquellos u otros comentarios no muy agradables, acá les dejo una frase para que recuerden: **"¿Tienes enemigos? Perfecto, eso significa que lo estás haciendo bien."**

Si pueden peguen el mensaje al comienzo de sus capítulos para correr la voz.

_- Dany de Criss."_

**_ A mi en lo personal no me llego ningun comentario hiriente, pero por ejemplo a Dany de Criss, si y ella es una de las escritoras que mas leo, por eso Copie este mensaje... :D..._**

_Eso es todo, los dejo con el capitulo, lean la Nota que deje al final... Espero que les guste :D_

* * *

_Al día siguiente Kurt despertó antes que su alarma sonara y con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, se baño e hizo uno de sus rituales de cremas. después fue a buscar el desayuno para el y Jeff, como era muy temprano todavía ninguno de los alumnos se había despertado por lo tanto no había casi nadie en la cafetería solo los cocineros, cuando llego a su cuarto vio que el rubio dormía._

**- Jeff, Jeff traje el desayuno**  
**- Mhmmm**  
**- Vamos Jeffy traje wafles tus favoritos.**  
**- Con jarabe?**  
**- JAJA, si con jarabe.-**_Jeff se sentó de un salto y le saco la bandeja que tenia Kurt en la mano._  
**- Mmmm y a que se debe esto**  
**- tómalo como una forma de agradecimiento**  
**- No es que me queje, pero no recuerdo haber echo algo.**  
**- Si hiciste Jeff.**- _Este le hizo una señal con las manos para que continuara, ya que no podía hablar porque tenia la boca llena.-_ **JAJA, porque gracias a vos Blaine y yo ahora estamos juntos**  
**- Oh bueno, no es nada, con que me traigas el desayuno todos los días me alcanza.**  
**- JAJAJ ok...**  
**- Es mentira, yo lo hice porque ustedes son mi amigos y son algo lentos y ambos necesitaban un empujoncito por eso lo hice, pero si insistes en traerme el desayuno no me voy a poder negar**  
**- Jajajajaj, veremos..**  
**- Que hora es Kurtie?**  
**- Las 7.-** _en eso su celular sono, vio que era un msj de Blaine y lo abrió mas rápido de lo necesario_

_**-Buen día hermoso, ¿como despertaste?.- B**_

_La sonrisa de kurt se agrando mas de lo que ya era, y le respondio._

**_-Buen dia, desperte muy bien.-K_**

_A los intaste su celular volvio a sonar pero Jeff se lo saco de la mano antes que pueda leer el msj._  
**- Jeff devuelvemelo!**  
**- Aver que dice nuestro MINI romeo**  
**- JEFF!**  
**- "Me alegro amor, no se si pueda aguantar hasta los ensayos para darte un beso"**._- Jeff leyó el msj imitando la voz de Blaine._  
**- Jeff te quedaras sin desayuno!**  
**- OK, OK jajajaj, Toma...- Kurt agarro su celular y le contesto.**

**_-¿Por que hasta los ensayos?.-k_**

_La respuesta de Blaine no tardo en llegar._

**_-Hoy no compartimos ninguna clase :( .- B_**

**_-Es verdad .-K_**

**_-Bueno lindo me voy a cambiar, nos vemos, te quiero .-B_**

**_-Ok, Yo tambien.-K_**

**- WOW Kurt parece como si te hubieras enterado que acabas de ganar la loteria.**  
**- cállate Jeff! y cambiate que se nos tarde**  
**- Ok, ya voy, ya voy**  
_Cuando Jeff termino de cambiarse, salieron camino a su primera clase de literatura en la cual Jeff literalmente se durmió, consiguiéndose tarea extra, su segunda clase era matemática esta la compartian con Nick, entraron al salon y el profesor todavía no había llegado, Jeff se sentó con Kurt y Nick con Trent, uno de los Wablers._

**-Hola Kurt, Todo bien?**  
**- Hola Nick, si vos?**  
**- Bien, No mejor que vos pero Bien.**  
**- Que tonto!, Oh hola Trent no te había visto perdon.**  
**- No pasa nada Kurtie, por cierto me alegro por vos y Blaine, se ven muy indos juntos.**  
**- Mmm Gracias.**  
**- PERDON TRENT! pero escuche que le decis Kurtie, a MI Kurtie?**  
**- Jajaj, no es tuyo, en todo caso es de Blaine**  
**- Es mio y no se habla mas.**  
_En ese momento el profesor llego y todos se callaron_.  
**-Bueno hoy vamos a ver "La regla de Ruffini modificada", yo les aconsejo que presten mucha atención porque si bien es un tema facil tiene muchas vueltas.**-_ El profesor siguió hablando pero Kurt dejo de escucharlo porque le habia llegado un mensaje de Blaine._

_**-Te extraño.-B**_

_Kurt no pudo evitar sonreír, Blaine era muy tierno tanto que le parecia mentira.._

**_-Yo tambien-k_**

**_-Buuu, Falta mucho para el ensayo.-B_**

**-SEÑOR HUMMEL, PODRIA REPETIR LO QUE ACABO DE DECIR.**  
**- Oh, umm lo siento me distraje.**  
**- No me diga, crei que habia quedado muy claro que no se puede usar en clase el celular, por favor demelo**  
**- Lo siento.**  
**- Lo vere después de clase.-**_ Kurt simplemente asintio con la cabeza._  
_cuando la clase termino todos se fueron, excepto Kurt._  
**- Se puede saber que le paso hoy Señor Hummel, estuvo muy distraído.**  
**- No es nada, no se volvera a repetir lo prometo.**  
**- Eso espero, y teniendo en cuenta que excepto por hoy usted es un alumno ejemplar solo sera una advertencia, la próxima ira a detención.**  
**- Bueno, Gracias**  
**- Tome su celular y durante mi clase mantengalo apagado.**  
**- Lo haré.**  
_Y con eso Kurt se fue encontrándose con Jeff y Nick en la puerta._  
**-Te castigo?**  
**- No, Nick, solo fue una advertencia**  
**- Sentite agradecido, ese profesor es muy estricto.**  
**- Y hasta ahora me lo decis?**  
**- Bueno Kurt, vamos a filosofia.**  
**- La ultima Clase que bueno!**  
**- Bueno Chicos yo me voy a Italiano, Ciao!**  
**- Chau Jeffy.**  
**- Nos vemos Jeff**  
_Kurt encendió su celular y le contesto a Blaine._

**_-El Prof me reto y me saco el celular por tu culpa :( -K_**

**_-PEEEEEEEEEEERDON, te lo voy a recompensar.-B_**

**_-Jajaj como?.-K_**

**_- SORPRESA.-B_**

**_-Bueno voy a apagar el cel antes de que termine en dentencion, nos vemos en el ensayo.-K_**

**_-Te quiero.-B_**

**_-Yo también.-K_**

**- Kurt me escuchaste?**  
**- No Nick perdón.**  
**- Hoy estas en las nubes, jaj solo te decía que si vos y blaine se pusieron de acuerdo sobre que canción cantar.**  
**- Uh, ni hablamos de eso.**  
**- deberían**  
**-Si le voy a decir.**  
**- Vamos a competir contra tu antigua escuela.**  
**- No lo sabia, va a ser... difícil**  
**- Si pero es una simple competencia, Igual gane quien gane, van a seguir siendo amigos**  
**- Eso es verdad.**  
**- Igual yo les aconsejaría que no se ilucionen tanto porque los WABLERS VAN A GANAR!**  
**- JAJAJ estas en lo cierto Nick jaja**

_Ni bien entro el Profesor al salón Kurt apago el celular y presto atención a todo lo que este decia, cuando termino la clase ambos se dirigían al salon de ensayo pero alguien tironeo a Kurt hacia un aula vacía y le tapo la boca para que no gritara, cuando el castaño se dio vuelta se encontró con un sonriente Blaine.._

**- ¡Blaine me asustaste!**  
**- Perdon, pero en el ensayo no podia haber echo esto...**  
_Blaine lo acerco mas y junto sus labios, Kurt por su parte rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del morocho cuando el aire se les hizo necesario rompieron el beso juntando sus frentes._  
**- Te quiero Blaine.**  
**- Y yo a vos Kurt, Ahora vamonos que estaran preguntando donde estamos.**  
**- Jaja, si pero antes...**- _Esta vez Kurt fue quien le robo el beso_.- **Para el camino**.-_ dijo Kurt con una sonrisa._

_Ambos salieron del aula y caminaron hacia el salon tomados de la mano y sonriéndose mutuamente, cuando llegaron todos los Wablers los quedaron mirando con una sonrisa picara, Kurt y Blaine se limitaron a sentarse porque estaban rojos de la vergüenza._

**- Buen ya que los dos tortolitos se dignaron a aparecer hablemos sobre las canciones que vamos a cantar en las regionales, nosotros decidimos que la primera canción sea Raise you Glass, ¿estan de acuerdo?.**  
**- Por mi esta bien Wes.**  
**- Por mi tambien.**  
**- Bueno entonces esta decidido, ahora falta una canción para el dueto.**  
**- Yo diría que el dueto Klaine sea una cancion romantica.**  
**- ¿Que es Klaine Jeff?**  
**- Bueno mi querido Blaine, con Nick y Wes estuvimos discutiendo por varias horas y decidimos llamarlos Klaine.**  
**- ¿Klaine?**  
**- Si Kurt, es la combinación entre tu nombre y el de Blaine.**  
**- Jajaja, ok ustedes estan dementes.**  
**- A mi me gusta.- dijo Blaine giñandole un ojo a Kurt**  
**- Bueno Chicos, volviendo al tema que canción sera para el dueto?**  
**- Yo ya elegi la que quiero cantar con Kurt.**  
**- ¿Cual?**  
**- Candles de Hey mondy.**  
**- Estas de acuerdo Kurt?**  
**- Mmm si, es una cancion muy linda.**  
**- Entonces en un hecho cantaremos, Raise your Glass y despues Candles.**  
**- Si cantamos primero la del dueto Klaine y despues la movida, digo para entrar en ambiente, **  
**- Alguien mas esta de acuerdo.- Todos los wablers asintieron.- Entonces haremos como sugirió Trent, ahora empecemos con aprendernos las letras y despues practicaremos los pasos.**

_Estuvieron casi toda la tarde practicando cuando iban saliendo kurt espero en la puerta a Blaine, ya que este se habia quedado hablando con Wes.._

**- Listo**  
**- Paso algo?**  
**- No, solo tenia que preguntarle algunas cosas, nada importante.**  
**- Bueno.**  
**- Mmm Kurt?**  
**- Que?**  
**- Queres ir el Domingo al cine conmigo?**  
**- Me encantaría, pero no puedo.**  
**- Porque?**  
**- Tengo que ir al ensayo con The apples, dentro de poco vamos a dar algo asi como un mini concierto.**  
**- A verdad me habia olvidado**  
**- No te enojaste verdad?**  
**- No kurt, te puedo acompañar el domingo entonces.**  
**- Como quieras**  
**- Quiero.**  
**- Ok.**

* * *

**Nota:**

Bueno les tengo que decir varias cosas

1 - No estoy muy convencida con el capitulo, a mi mucho no me gusto pero mi mejor amiga dijo que estaba bueno, Hice como 4 versiones de este capitulo y ninguno me convencio :l , mmm asi que agradeceria si me dicen si les gusto o no, y si tienen comentarios sobre como lo podria mejorar para la proxima, seran bienvenidos :)

2- Me preguntaba si le gustaria que le dedique cada tanto un capitulo a Niff, (si en el futuro van a salir juntos)

3- Este es un tema que no tiene nada que ver con el fic, es algo mas personal: Hace unas semanas me entere que una conocida mia se suicido porque en su colegio la maltrataban, me sorprendio mucho porque hablabamos practicamente todos los dias y nunca me comento nada, sinceramente todavia me afecta el tema, asi que decidi que si alguna ves ustedes mis lectores se sienten mal o simplemente necesitan hablar con alguien, quiero que sepan que yo siempre voy a estar disponible para ustedes, me pueden hablar por face o me mandan un msj privado por twitter, como quieran... xq tmb me afectaria saber que alguien que lee mis fics tomo una decision asi por no tener a alguien con quien hablar, x eso aunque no nos conoscamos voy a estar para cuando me necesiten ... Les dejo mi Fb: Laura Germana y mi Twitter es: Laura_germana, nuncan duden en hablarme :D

4- estuve escribiendo minis historias Klaine, ¿Les gustaria que las publique por aca?

5- y por ultimo pero no menos importante, GRACIAS por los Reviews, siempre me suben el animo, el otro dia Hable con Lucia por Facebook, Les juro que me encanta que me hagan saber que les gusta lo que escribo... 3...

Eso es todo,creo, jaja Besitooo hasta la Proxima los adoro :D


End file.
